Entre scientifique et sujet
by KarouF300
Summary: Grimmjow, nu et ensanglanté, accroché à des chaînes, tente à tout prix de garder un peu de dignité. Mais lorsqu'on est victime de torture pendant plus d'un mois, notre esprit vacille. Et ça, Mayuri le sait, puisqu'il est un spécialiste en la matière.
1. Chapter 1

**Dismaimer **-- Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et donc pas à moi... ... malheureusement.

**Rating** -- Âme senssible s'abstenir ; torture physique et psychologique incluses.

**Pairing **--Mayuri/Grimmjow , Mayuri/Nemu , Nemu/Grimmjow , Grimmjow/(H)ichigo

**Résumé Général**-- Après le retour tardif des Shinigamis du Hueco Mundo, ils ont perdu la trace d'Aizen-Sama. Le seul indice qu'ils possèdent est un Arrancar qu'ils ont ramené de force à Soul Society. Tentant de lui soutirer des informations sur les Arrancar et les volontés du capitaine en fuite, ils n'auront d'autres choix que de faire appel à un professionnel de la torture. Kurotshuchi Mayuri ne semble pas occuper que le statut de scientifique et de médecin et cela, Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'en apercevra assez tôt. De son côté, Kurosaki ne semble pas du tout apprécier la méthode de soutirement d'informations du nouveau conseil juridique.

**Entre scientifique et sujet**

**Chapitre 1**

Mayuri ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La couleur dorée disparue lentement, pour laisser place à des pupilles dilatées de par l'obscurité. La sueur qui ondulait contre la peau de son dos laissait une étrange sensation ; comme si des vermines grouillaient sous lui. Il se redressa nonchalant. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne put qu'observer le noir infini de la pièce. Il était habitué à ce genre de cauchemars, mais il n'arrivait tout de même pas à rester calme.

-Nemu! grogna-t-il entre deux halètements. Nemu! Nemu, espèce de salope! Ne fais pas la sourde!

Une faible lumière pénétra la sombre couleur qui enveloppait le scientifique. Une petite lampe à l'huile s'alluma et la tête d'une femme se dessina doucement sous les yeux endormis de Mayuri. Sachant déjà son devoir, la jolie spécimen s'avança jusqu'au lit de son maître. Elle s'y assit, avant de se laisser tomber sur ses maigres cuisses. Le Shinigami reprit lentement son calme. Il déposa une main attentionnée contre les cheveux synthétiques de la femme.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, maître.

-Tu sais que je ne te laisserai jamais mourir.

-Oui.

Il sourit. Un sourire sain qui lentement, renversa sa courbe. Il déplaça ses grandes, très grandes mains vers la nuque de Nemu. Il pressa. Elle couina un moment. Puis plus rien. Il sembla entendre le sang couler entre ses doigts, les gouttes tomber contre le tissu de la couverture. Ah, qu'il se sentait bien. Tellement bien qu'il pouvait laisser son désir renaître comme à chaque fois où il tuait une femme. Un désir charnel qui ne lui plaisait qu'une fois qu'on dépouillait l'être de son âme.

Il se pencha vers la tête de la défunte. Humant ce doux parfum que lui procurait la chair ouverte. Il se releva aussitôt, dénudant presque voracement sa création. Il fit tomber son pantalon et sauta telle une bête sur le corps inanimé de la femme. Il murmura des paroles aux creux de l'oreille de Nemu. Des mots qui jamais ne pourront être entendus. Il laissa sa bouche toucher les lèvres du spécimen. Ses poils de menton effleurèrent sa douce poitrine. Et il fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire à une femme… morte.

Ça arrivait souvent. Il l'a tuait, la réanimait, la retuait… Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas assez. Il lui fallait posséder plus d'une chose. Plus d'une femme. Alors, lorsqu'il avait terminé ses recherches, peu importe la race, sa couleur, son appartenance, pour vu que c'était une femme, il jouait à ce petit jeu sexuel. Sexuel? En fait, pas vraiment. C'était plus comme un jeu psychologique du genre : je suis le roi du monde, je suis invincible, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Mayuri aimait être celui qu'on supplie. Celui qu'on fuit en vain.

OOO

-Nemu, va donc répondre! Nemu, sale peste, tu vas te dépêcher?!

La femme fit la sourde d'oreille et ouvrit la porte. Avec un visage sans émotion, elle accueillit l'homme devant elle avec une molle révérence.

-Bonjour Kyouraku Shunsui.

Shunsui remonta son chapeau, pour saluer la jeune femme à son tour. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer avant d'avertir son maître de sa présence. L'intrus se permit d'entrer dans le bureau de son camarade. Celui-ci, avec un soupir désapprobateur laissa tomber sa plume et releva le nez de ses documents.

-Quoi!

-Je suis heureux de vous voir aussi, capitaine Kurotshuchi. Ukitake devait venir vous voir lui-même, mais une migraine le cloue au lit.

-Ça, va. Dis ce que tu as à dire.

-Eh bien, je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant que nous avons ramené un Arrancar du Hueco Mundo.

-Il y a une semaine de cela, bien sur que vous ne m'apprenez rien, gronda l'humanoïde.

L'homme au couvre-chef soupira devant l'habituel ton brusque de Mayuri.

-Nous n'arrivons pas à le faire parler. Il ne fait que rouspéter, changer de sujet et nous provoquer.

-Pas étonnant, c'est une forme de Hollow, après tout.

-Et…

-Oh!

-Pas de conclusions hâtives Kurotshuchi.

-Allez, Kyouraku, laissez le moi. Je n'ai encore jamais eu un Arrancar vivant dans mon laboratoire.

-Nous avons besoin de lui, et bien vivant…

-Quelques coups de scalpel ne vont pas le tuer, voyon, continua Mayuri, prenant un ton qui se voulait doux.

-Et c'est exactement la limite qui vous sera obligée.

-Comment cela, obligée?! C'est encore ce fou de Yamamoto qui veut que je…

-Le fasse parler. Oui, exactement. La manière douce n'a pas du tout fonctionné et comme nous savons à quel point vous êtes mons… habile pour rendre fous vos patients, nous pensions que vous feriez l'affaire.

-Vous voulez que JE tortionne un Hollow?

Shunsui soupira. Il trouvait la réaction du capitaine totalement inhumaine et révoltante, mais c'était les volontés du nouveau conseil. Torturer quelqu'un, même un Hollow, allait à l'encontre des principes de bien des Shinigamis.

-S'il reste en vie, en un morceau et lucide, vous pouvez tenter tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour le faire parler, débita malgré lui, le pacifiste.

-Ammenez-le moi! Et que ça saute! Ha, ha, ha! Et dire qu'on me l'avait interdit depuis si longtemps!

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Kurotshuchi, gronda Shunsui, ce sera du travail, pas une partie de plaisir. Il vous faudra émettre un rapport à tous les deux jours. Sur son comportement, ses dires et des recherches que vous aurez faites. Le délai n'est pas encore déterminé. Dès qu'il aura craché le morceau, nous allons le condamner à mort.

-Tch! Quel dommage.

-Cela ne vous donne pas le droit d'étirer le temps, n'est-ce pas.

-Je devrai vous arracher la langue, capitaine, pour les sornettes que vous me lancez.

-Bien, alors j'ai votre accord?

-J'ai le droit de choisir, à présent?

-…

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, bien sur qu'il faut me l'amener! Nemu, va préparer la salle des tortures. Essai de cacher la poussière, je ne voudrais pas que notre invité croie que je suis une personne malpropre.

-Bien, maître, répondit-elle simplement.

OOO

Entouré d'Ikkaku, Yumichika et Kenpachi, l'Arrancar marchait silencieusement. Un air de mauvaise humeur collé à son visage, son sourire avait disparu. Il portait les vêtements d'un condamné et un collier l'empêchait de se défendre.

-Numéro 6, hein, fulmina Kenpachi. J'ai buté le numéro cinq en quelques minutes. Tu ne dois pas être très fort.

-Oh, constata Yumichika, tu ne réponds plus? Aurait-on fini par t'apprivoiser, ou tu as finalement compris où tu dormirais ce soir?

Le bleuté baya bruyamment, pour insulter la beauté fatale, qui ne se laissa pas prendre au petit jeu.

-Pfff. Vraiment… complètement… Oser m'ignorer de la sorte…

-Yumichika, râla Ikkaku, laisse-le tranquille. Si je savais que Kurotshuchi m'adoptait, j'aurais pas le sourire non plus.

-Il ne sait même pas qui il est, couina l'homme aux drôles de cils.

-Ça se sent. Pas besoin de savoir qui, quand on est un « vrai » homme. On sait ce qui est vraiment dangereux et c'est comme ça.

-Ikkaku, riposta-t-il, les veines sortient de son visage divin, j'espère que ce n'était pas une allusion qui m'était destinée.

-Bien sûr que non, je parlais de Kenpachi, ironisa-t-il.

Une petite tête émergea du dos de Zaraki. Une éclaire rose vint se placer devant le prisonnier. Marchant à reculons, regardant intensément celui qui piquait sa curiosité. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, pointant l'Arrancar d'un doigt qui voulait tout dire.

-Minet!

-Grimmjow, petite, grogna sans énergie, l'intéressé.

-Minet, éclata-t-elle de rire.

-Tu sais ce qu'il fait le gros minet aux mignonnes petites filles comme toi?

Il reçut, en guise de réponse, une taloche de la part du protecteur de Yachiru.

-Surveille ce que tu dis, p'tite tête, le mit en garde Zaraki.

OOO

Mayuri accueillit chaleureusement le nouveau venu.

-Oh, je ne me rappelais pas qu'il avait une tronche aussi affreuse, fit-il, contenant difficilement sa joie.

-Au moins, j'ai l'air humain, moi, se défendit le concerné.

-Bon, il est entre de « bonnes » mains, allons-nous-en, suggéra Ikkaku.

-Bonne idée, c'est le centre des puanteurs éternelles ici, grommela Yumichika.

La porte se referma, laissant Nemu, Mayuri et Grimmjow dans l'obscurité. De ses yeux jaunes, il parcourut le corps du spécimen de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. L'Arrancar ne broncha pas. Il était, en quelque sorte pétrifié par l'ambiance nonchalante qui roulait bruyamment autour de lui. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Le gros bonhomme s'avança rapidement vers son prisonnier, le piquant d'une seringue. Grimmjow tomba au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est un paralysant, sauf que…

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

-Tu ressentiras tout de même la douleur.

-T'aimes te faciliter la vie, toi, hein?

-Si tu ouvres encore la bouche, je te la coudrai.

-Comment voudras-tu que je crache le morceau après, hein?

-Tu m'écriras. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Nemu!

-Oui, maître?

-Va l'enchaîner, j'ai quelques mises à jour à faire avant d'entreprendre cette « besogne ».

-Bien.

Sans se préoccuper du poids de l'Espada, elle l'agrippa comme le ferait un nouveau marié, avant d'aller le placer dans la salle des tortures. Elle l'attacha rapidement et efficacement avant de le laisser dans son sombre cachot. Quelques heures plus tard, des silhouettes apparurent devant le regard tanné de l'Arrancar.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, quel nom insignifiant. Tu t'es nommé toi-même? Je ne peux pas croire qu'Aizen-sama puisse donner des noms aussi bâtards à ses créations.

Le prisonnier resta impassible devant les insultes de son agresseur.

-Où est la fille?

-Elle a une tâche à accomplir.

-Elle aurait pu s'occuper de moi…

-Bien sur, sourit bêtement l'homme marionnette, elle est comme un autre moi, tu serais tombé dans le même bateau.

-J'aurais eu quelque chose à regarder pour me changer les idées, au moins.

-Habituellement, mes spécimens restent assez muets lorsque j'arrive avec ma table d'outils. Tu es plutôt idiot, non? Un monsieur muscle sans cervelle.

-Mouais, c'est une bonne description.

-Malheureusement pour toi, je croyais avoir été clair. Plus de mots venant de ta part, ricana l'humanoïde.

Il s'approcha du crucifié avant de lui montrer un fil ras et une aiguille aussi large qu'une broche à foin. Le sourire diabolique de Kurotshuchi vint illuminer le visage du patient malmené. Il agrippa fermement le menton de Grimmjow, l'empêchant de retomber vers le sol. Les deux respirations s'accélérèrent.

-Maître Mayuri, fit une petite voix ferme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Nemu!? siffla-t-il entre ses dents, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner vers son interlocutrice.

-On vous demande au laboratoire d'ordinateurs. C'est une urgence.

-Ohhh, souffla le médecin fou dans l'oreille de sa victime, on dirait que tu as de la chance. Nemu!

Il se retourna brusquement avant de donner le fil et l'aiguille entre les mains de sa fille.

-Occupe-toi en, fit-il simplement, avant de s'éclipser.

Sans osciller, sans se poser de question, la femme s'avança vers Grimmjow.

-Franchement, tu ne vas tout de même pas faire tout ce que te dit ton maître, grommela-t-il. Si t'en as pas envie, t'as qu'à laisser la salle besogne au professionnel.

Elle l'observa un moment, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

-J'en ai envie, parce que mon maître en a envie.

-K'so! Vous deux, vous êtes vraiment les Shinigamis les plus fous que j'aie rencontrés à Soul Society! … Une petite aventure, ça ne t'intéresse pas? Allez, ma jolie…

-Ne dites pas des choses dont vous n'avez pas envie vous-même. Vous ne direz plus rien, de toute manière.

Grimmjow déglutit devant le visage noir de Nemu. Il ne pouvait pas la raisonner… encore moins que ce Mayuri. Elle n'était qu'un automate, préorganisé. Le souffle chaud de la femme s'écrasa contre les cheveux crasseux de l'Arrancar. Une main vint le prendre par le menton, avec exactement le même mouvement que son maître. Il observa les yeux sans émotion de Nemu. Puis, la douleur commença. Il du se retenir pour ne pas grogner. Sa respiration était saccadée, mais son mental resta de marbre.

OOO

Lorsque le paralysant se fut dissipé, Grimmjow tenta de se déprendre de ses liens. La seule chose qu'il réussissait à obtenir, fut des lésions aux bras. Il entendait la voix de son tortionnaire au loin. La silhouette apparut. La porte se referma. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir, était l'éclat doré des yeux assoiffés de sang de Mayuri.

-Enfin seuls, chantonna machévaliquement le scientifique.

Il agrippa un scalpel aussi long qu'un avant-bras.

-Commençons par te mettre à nu.

Grimmjow serra les dents. La torture arrivait.

-Mais si tu veux, j'arrête maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à me dire où se trouve cette pétasse d'humaine… Non? Tant mieux, alors.

La lame se promena aléatoirement dans les airs, près du corps du spécimen. Comme pour le laisser imaginer la douleur prochaine qu'il allait subir.

-Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais le monstre ici. Habituellement, je suis plus directe avec mes sujets d'expérimentation, sauf que j'ai intérêt à prendre mon temps sur ce coup-ci. Plaisir garanti.

Le ton neutre, légèrement sarcastique de Mayuri tapait sur les nerfs du condamné, le faisant trembler de mauvaise humeur. La lame vint trancher la ceinture du kimono, le laissant ainsi s'ouvrir.

-Oh, là où se trouve ton trou. Ça ne doit plus te servir à rien maintenant que tu n'es plus vraiment un Hollow, non?

Mayuri déchira le reste du vêtement avant de s'approcher un peu plus de sa victime. Il était bien trop près. Le dégoût montait étonnement vite entre les tripes de Grimmjow. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour frapper ce type. L'homme-marionnette glissa lentement sa longue griffe contre le ventre contracté du crucifié. Il souleva le rebord du sous-vêtement vers lui, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

-Kyouraku m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de te couper de membres, mais ici, on n'y verrait rien, n'est-ce pas. Et si je les arrachais, simplement?

Des sueurs froides se mirent à dégringoler entre les omoplates de l'Arrancar. Il sentit l'ongle froid s'insérer sous le tissu, jusqu'à venir toucher les boules de chairs. Lentement, très lentement, sa peau s'ouvrit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il ne devait en aucun cas perdre son sang froid. Après, ça serait fait et le problème serait réglé.

-Umm… fit le scientifique. Intéressant. Je dois te laisser quelques instants.

Puis, sous les yeux ébahis de Grimmjow, l'homme disparut vers son bureau personnel. Il laissa tomber sa tête vers le sol, observant son entre-jambes. Ah, oui, ses testicules étaient encore bien en vie… Victoire!

OOO

Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Le cachot était très humide, ce qui obstruait ses voix nasales. Il ne s'endormit pas. Il l'attendait.

OOO

-Bordel! J'ai tout essayé! Voilà deux semaines que je te torture et t'as encore rien dit!

Dans un excès de colère plus ou moins réel, il passa rageusement un scalpel sur les liens de la bouche sèche de Grimmjow. Celui-ci en profita pour prendre une grande respiration.

-Arrache-moi les couilles si tu n'as plus d'idée.

-Très marrant petit futé, s'indigna l'homme, j'ai aucunement le droit de t'arracher quoique ce soit.

-Mis à part mes ongles et un rein.

-C'était le passage le plus intéressant, fit-il sous un ton penseur. Et malheureusement, ça ne repousse pas assez vite. Un homme à ses limites et tu vas bien atteindre les tiennes un jour où l'autre!

-J'espère moi aussi. Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici encore pendant longtemps.

La main de Mayuri vint déformer le visage de sa victime, pressant sur sa mâchoire et ses joues.

-La ferme! Je n'ai peut-être plus d'idée pour le moment, mais j'en trouverai d'autres. Si t'es un dur physiquement, tu ne le seras peut-être pas autant psychologiquement.

-C'est vrai, plus tu m'approches davantage, plus l'envie de me suicider s'incruste dans mes pensées.

-… Je n'y avais pas pensé. Tu as enfin dit quelque chose d'intelligent, expliqua le médecin, se reculant, l'air soudainement intéressé.

-Franchement… tu ne vas tout de même pas. Oh, arrête ça, c'est dégouttant.

-Tu crois que je vais faire quoi avec mes culottes baissées?

-Me pisser dessus, c'est évident. Oh! Vraiment ignoble! … Au moins, je pourrai me vanter d'avoir pris une douche, grommela Grimmjow, sur le point de se fâcher.

-Si tu veux, y'a mon derrière qui peut…

-Sayait, je t'ai rendu plus fou que tu l'étais.

-Joues pas avec mes nerfs, j'ai le pouvoir, pas toi.

-Comme tu attends une réponse de MA part, c'est donc moi qui possède le pouvoir.

Les dents du scientifique grincèrent. Le sérieux revint ternir l'ambiance. Une rafale de coups de poing effrita le corps déjà meurtri du crucifié. Mayuri sortit en trombe de la cellule avant d'aller directement vers Nemu. Enragé, sans crier gare, il se mit à l'étrangler. Celle-ci ne riposta pas. Son visage habituellement morne, montrait à quel point elle avait mal. Le scientifique sera si fort, que le cou de sa fille se brisa. Il laissa tomber son corps avant de faire les cent pas, reprenant lentement son calme. Il retourna dans son bureau avant de prendre une plume. Il chercha du papier, mais il n'y en avait nulle part.

-Nemu! Nemu! Sale mmm…

Il se cala dans son fauteuil. Il avait déjà oublié qu'elle était encore morte. Encore… Ce qu'elle était faible ! Il se leva, en quête de réanimer encore une fois cette poupée sans vie.

OOO

-Nemu! Va nettoyer ce putain d'Arrancar, enlève-lui les bouts fils de sa bouche et guéris les plaies de son visage. Pour le reste, ses cassures, et ses blessures, ne touches à rien.

-… … Bien maître.

-Quoi?! … Ça ne te plaît pas?!

-Si. Vous êtes mon maître. Et vos désirs sont mes ordres.

Même si Nemu ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la douleur avant la mort, elle pouvait l'imaginer. Plus son âme s'éloignait d'elle, plus les séquelles devenaient fortes lorsqu'elle revenait à la vie. Nemu avait des sentiments. Mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à les afficher, elle ne savait pas comment. Comme si on lui avait enlevé le morceau du cerveau qui servait à diriger les émotions sur son visage. Cet handicap ne la dérangeait pas toujours. Parfois, elle y pensait moins. D'autres, elle restait encore plus sombre et à l'écart que d'habitude. Chaque renaissance était un Nouveau Monde, mais elle gardait toujours des souvenirs précis de son ancienne vie.

**Fin du chapitre un**

N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos commentaires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dismaimer** -- Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et donc pas à moi

**Rating** -- Âme senssible s'abstenir ; torture physique et psychologique incluses.

**Pairing** --Mayuri/Grimmjow , Mayuri/Nemu , Nemu/Grimmjow , Grimmjow/(H)ichigo

**Résumé Général**-- Après le retour tardif des Shinigamis du Hueco Mundo, ils ont perdu la trace d'Aizen-Sama. Le seul indice qu'ils possèdent est un Arrancar qu'ils ont ramené de force à Soul Society. Tentant de lui soutirer des informations sur les Arrancar et les volontés du capitaine en fuite, ils n'auront d'autres choix que de faire appel à un professionnel de la torture. Kurotshuchi Mayuri ne semble pas occuper que le statut de scientifique et médecin et cela, Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'en apercevra assez tôt. De son côté, Kurosaki ne semble pas du tout apprécier la méthode de soutirement d'informations du nouveau conseil juridique.

**Entre scientifique et sujet**

**Chapitre 2**

Un sot à la main, elle entra dans la cellule, refermant la porte derrière elle. L'homme qui était accroché par des chaînes ne bougea pas. Il semblait dormir. Elle laissa tomber son bagage avant de prendre un linge et de l'essorer. Doucement, elle vint frotter la peau sale de Grimmjow. Elle remarqua à quel point il était laid, à présent. Ses cheveux étaient longs et dépareillés. Il n'avait pas de barbe, puisque qu'elle le lui faisait à chaque deux jours. Mais, il était maigre à en faire peur et son visage… Son visage arborait une expression tannée et douloureuse, même une fois endormi. Sa limite viendrait-elle bientôt?

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux. Une douce caresse de chaleur et de bien-être lui parcourait le corps. Il observa la jeune dame le laver. De sentir quelque chose à l'opposée de la violence lui manquait. Il s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui. Les derniers contacts chaleureux qu'il avait eus droit, étaient lorsqu'il était encore un petit garçon. Son père et sa mère étaient si charmants et attachants. Dommage que son séjour sur terre fut si court, il avait été un bon garçon.

Nemu leva des yeux sans vie vers celui qu'elle lavait. Il lui rendit son regard. Un long silence les sépara de ce monde. L'homme soupira. Elle profita du moment pour approcher ses mains des lèvres meurtries de Grimmjow. Lorsqu'elle agrippa un bout de fil, celui-ci du serrer les dents pour ne pas grogner de douleur. Elle passa le linge sur son visage blême, puis, ne put détacher son regard de celui qui l'auscultait avec fermeté. Les deux semblaient se découvrir pour la première fois. Quelle situation étrange… Dans un ultime effort, Grimmjow baissa la tête au niveau de la jeune femme, voulant attraper ses lèvres qui semblaient si confortables. Mais les chaînes le lui empêchèrent. À quelques centimètres du visage de Nemu, il laissa leur souffle se mélanger.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, Nemu poursuivit sa besogne, laissant un Grimmjow sur sa faim.

OOO

Mayuri tapait du pied. Il attendait impatiemment qu'Ukitake et que Kyouraku sortent de leur petite réunion sécrète. Habituellement, c'était Nemu qui allait leur porter les documents concernant le sujet de laboratoire, mais aujourd'hui, le scientifique avait été spécialement demandé. Lorsqu'enfin les deux capitaines sortirent de la pièce tenue loin des oreilles impures de Mayuri, celui-ci les gronda.

-On me fait déplacer et c'est moi qui dois attendre!

-Nous avions un problème de dernière minute, expliqua Ukitake.

-Abarai nous a aussi donné son rapport, et tout porte à croire que c'est l'apocalypse dans le monde des humains, poursuivit Shunsui.

-Ummm, siffla le médecin fou, si cela avait été le cas, j'en aurais été au courant bien avant vous.

-Disons, poursuivit d'un ton morne, l'homme aux cheveux blancs, que c'est Kurosaki qui fait des siennes.

-Encore cet adolescent, grommela le scientifique.

-Son Hollow, devient de moins en moins calculable.

-Je dirais même, incontrôlable. Renji en a souffert, d'ailleurs.

-Et quoi?! Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse?!

-Eh, bien, poursuivit maladroitement Ukitake, il faudrait que vous le gardiez deux jours dans votre laboratoire.

-Deux jours diagnostiques, pour vérifier si vous n'auriez pas un médicament ou une solution qui se prêterait à régler totalement, ou partiellement le problème.

-Il faudrait nous informer, par des rapports détaillés, des expériences « d'ordre pacifique » que vous aurez faites pour obtenir des réponses.

-Je vous arrête maintenant! Je n'ai que faire de vos problèmes! J'ai déjà assez de boulot, des milliers de rapports à vous rendre chaque semaine. Je NE prendrai pas en compte cette demande! Cherchez quelqu'un d'autre.

Mayuri, complètement disjoncté, fourra les documents sur Grimmjow entre les mains de Shunsui avant de partir au loin.

-Vous êtes le seul quoi soit aussi rapide pour former des conclusions, confirma Ukitake. C'est pourquoi le conseil veut que vous jetiez un coup d'oeil à cet enfant.

On entendit ses dents grincer. Le conseil, hein?! Pour qui se prenait-il? Lorsqu'on prononçait le mot conseil, cela voulait dire : le peuple a décidé que… Bien sûr que Mayuri ne pouvait pas refuser, mais il pouvait au moins leur faire comprendre à quel point ces demandes l'énervaient.

-Quand? grogna l'intéressé.

-Dès que vous serez prêt, compléta Ukitake.

-Tch! C'est une honte! Je ne suis pas médecin, mais un scientifique!

-Vous êtes les deux, riposta Shunsui, comme pour le mettre encore plus en colère.

-Le voici, fit une voix autoritaire, de derrière Kurotshuchi.

-Bonjour Rukia, salua l'homme à la tignasse blanche. Kurosaki.

Le scientifique se retourna, l'air complètement désintéressé. Les sourcils de Rukia se froncèrent. Elle n'aimait pas que ce… ce prédateur regarde son ami de cette façon. C'était ignoble.

-Parfait, poursuivit Mayuri, plus vite nous commencerons, plus vite je serai débarrassé de toi.

-Je n'étais pas très d'accord aussi, grinça Ichigo.

Son visage était complètement normal. Il ne gardait aucune séquelle visible de son changement de position avec son Hollow. Mais le scientifique, qui fut le seul à le remarquer, vit dans le plus profond des yeux de son nouveau sujet, une ombre qui semblait osciller. Comme si quelque chose regardait, de par ses fenêtres organiques, le monde autour de lui. La présence du Hollow.

OOO

-Nemu! Nemu! Mais où est-elle cette salope!?

Kurosaki n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il s'occupait de sa fille. Il le lui aurait bien dit, mais il était devenu un spécimen de laboratoire et il avait jugé bon de ne pas mettre en rogne celui qui allait l'ausculter pendant deux jours.

-Ne bouge pas, je dois aller chercher cette impertinente de Nemu.

Ichigo fut laissé à lui-même. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, observant la pièce d'un oeil critique. Des fioles remplient de liquide étaient placée un peu partout sur les étagères. Dans chacune d'entre elles, un animal flottait. Un des contenants attira son attention.

-Un rein?

Ichigo n'était pas un spécialiste, mais il savait reconnaître ce qui était humain ou pas. Au loin, il entendit des voix. Il scruta les portes devant lui avant de s'en approcher d'une. Il entendit au loin, en écho, une voix rauque et peu amicale.

-Hé! Kurotshuchi! Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas eu droit à de l'eau! Je sais que t'es là! Putain.

Le rouquin déposa sa main sur la porte, avant de l'entre-ouvrir. Il plissa les paupières, pour voir de par la noirceur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur avant qu'il ne referme aussitôt la porte.

-Hé!

Le crucifié n'avait pas vu qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la barrière de fer, mais ce n'était ni Nemu, ni Mayuri. Il soupira.

-Hé, toi! Apporte-moi de l'eau! Ouais, c'est à toi que je parle!

Kurosaki était en colère. Même si cet homme était son ennemi, un Hollow, il ne méritait pas qu'on le torture ainsi. Ce Mayuri était complètement disjoncté. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un petit sot propre entre les mains. Il ne savait pas s'il devait entrer à nouveau ou non. Après tout, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne s'attendait probablement pas à LE voir ici. Il semblait être dans un si pitoyable état. Ça devait être humiliant d'être observé par un ancien adversaire. Ichigo prit une grande respiration avant de pousser la porte.

Grimmjow plissa les yeux et vit une éclaire orangée. Les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit fut…

-C'est pas vrai.

Kurosaki du se retenir très fort pour ne pas regarder de long en large le corps tapissé de plaies de celui qui gisait devant lui. Il se voulait respectueux.

-Tu veux de l'eau, fit-il, regardant le Hollow droit dans les yeux.

-…

-… Ça… ça fait combien de temps?

-Environ trois semaines, se reprit le bleuté.

-Pourquoi ne pas leur dire ce qu'ils veulent… Bon sang. Regarde-toi!

-Ça va, je sais de quoi j'ai l'air, Ku-ro-sa-ki.

-La seule chose que nous voulons, c'est récupérer Orihime.

-Non. Ce n'est que pour stopper la fureur d'Aizen que vous me retenez. Bande de menteurs, fit Grimmjow, d'un ton qui ne collait pas avec son visage ferme et de mauvaise humeur.

-Eh bien moi, je ne veux qu'elle.

-Oh, et si je te le disais, alors?

-Si tu me le disais qu'à moi, ça ne changerait pas ta situation.

Un sourire moqueur se peignit sur son visage blême.

-Tu veux savoir un secrêt?

-…

-Tu sais, lorsqu'un fautif se fait prendre, la phrase qui revient le plus souvent est celle-ci : Je n'en sais rien! Eh, bien, vois-tu. Toutes les questions qui m'ont été posées jusqu'ici, je n'en savais pas la réponse. Non, je ne sais pas où sont allés Aizen et ses compagnons. Et non, je ne sais pas tout ce qu'Aizen a en tête. Alors, j'espère que tu comprends qu'on me torture pour des réponses que je n'ai pas.

-Je… je ne te crois pas.

-Évidemment que tu ne me crois pas. Je suis le méchant ici.

Un silence s'en suivit où Ichigo baissa le regard. La torture était complètement contre ses principes, et pourtant, une partie de lui-même semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Une douce vengeance en l'honneur de celle qui souffrait, seule, dans un monde qu'on ne savait pas.

-Orihime… était la dernière à mériter ce sort.

L'expression de Grimmjow redevint terne.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait mérité plus.

-Ça revient à dire…

-Ta gueule. J'ai soif.

Kurosaki se rapprocha du bleuté, prit la grosse cuillère qui gisait au fond du sot et l'apporta à la bouche desséchée de son ancien adversaire. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour engloutir l'eau d'un trait.

-Bordel que ça fait du bien!

La dignité qu'il possédait, jadis, avait disparu. Il semblait accepter son sort et avoir abandonné l'idée de pouvoir un jour revenir dans son ancien mode de vie. Après quatre grandes cuillerées, il sembla rassasié. Ichigo profita du moment glorieux de Grimmjow pour parcourir des yeux sa forme squelettique. Ses genoux semblaient complètement vides.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

-Il a fait quoi à tes genoux, fit le rouquin.

-Boyés.

-Ta bouche?

-Cousue.

-Ton ventre, s'obligea-t-il à demander, sachant déjà la réponse.

-Un rein en moins. Vu ta face, tu n'as pas l'air de trouver ça très beau.

-Pas très humain.

-On ne va pas commencer à philosopher sur le sujet… mais si tu le dis.

Ichigo fut surpris à quel point il se sentait désiré dans cet endroit. Grimmjow n'avait pas envie de le voir partir. Il avait besoin d'une présence, n'importe laquelle mis à part son tortionnaire.

-Et toi, demanda le Hollow, que fais-tu ici?

-J'ai… quelques problèmes avec mon parasite.

-Celui à qui appartient le masque blanc.

-Um…

-Je l'entends qui arrive, je te souhaite bonne chance.

Ichigo se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce et de cacher le sot. Il aperçut Nemu et Mayuri au loin. Le regard qu'il dédia à l'homme en blanc, était tout sauf sympathique.

OOO

Ichigo était assis sur une table d'opération. Il ne se sentait pas trop mal, puisque Nemu était restée avec eux. Des dizaines de fils étaient branchées un peu partout sur le corps du jeune Shinigami. On lui avait permis de garder son sous-vêtement, ce que Grimmjow n'avait pas eu droit. Mayuri avait lu les documents de Urahara qui expliquaient le phénomène de cohabitation entre le Shinigami et son Hollow intérieur, pendant que Nemu faisait passer des testes physiques à Ichigo. Son pouls était parfait. Sa respiration aussi. Rien ne montrait qu'il était en fait, quelqu'un de souffrant. Puis, ce fut au tour de Mayuri de s'occuper de lui. Son visage était sérieux, comme s'il voulait à tout prix ne faire aucune erreur.

-Quand allez-vous relâcher Grimmjow?

Mayuri ne fut pas du tout déstabilisé par la question.

-Quand il nous aura informé de ce qu'il sait, répondit-il simplement, approchant une petite machine des yeux de son patient.

-Et s'il ne savait rien.

-Alors nous n'aurons rien.

Cette réplique mit Kurosaki en colère. D'un mouvement brusque, il attrapa le poignet du scientifique, le serrant si fort que ses doigts semblaient fusionner avec sa peau.

-Vous dites ça comme si ça vous faisait plaisir!

-… Peut-être, continua Mayuri en un sourire diabolique. Maintenant, lâchez mon poignet, je dois terminer ce rapport médical avant la tombée de la nuit.

C'était complètement inutile de s'énerver contre cet homme, il était trop monstrueux. Si Ichigo avait quelque chose à dire, il irait voir directement ses supérieurs.

OOO

Après de longues heures, on le laissa enfin souffler. Mayuri l'aurait bien enfermé, mais avec le collier qu'il possédait autour de cou, c'était inutile. Si son Hollow prenait possession de son corps, il ne pourrait pas détruire quoi que ce soit. On lui avait aussi défendu d'être hostile envers l'adolescent. Il ne prit même pas le temps de lui défendre d'aller voir Grimmjow. Après tout, c'était peut-être une bonne idée que de les laisser se parler. Cela ne ferait qu'accentuer le désespoir du prisonnier. Lorsqu'on goûte à la douce chaleur de quelqu'un qui vous donne de son temps, on n'arrive plus à en oublier la saveur par la suite.

OOO

Un bruit sourd fit relever le menton du crucifié.

-Je t'attendais.

Ichigo referma la porte derrière lui.

-Kurotshuchi m'a presque ouvert la porte lui-même pour que je vienne.

-Pas étonnant.

-Ah bon.

-Tu es encore naïf à ce que je peux constater, expliqua Grimmjow, sans une touche d'émotion dans la voix.

-Juste endormi. Je t'ai apporté de l'eau… si tu veux.

-Ça va, Nemu m'en a donné il y a deux heures.

Un silence tendu s'installa quelques minutes.

-Je vais parler aux capitaines des autres divisions.

-Pour leur dire quoi?

-Que ça ne sert plus à rien de te garder ici.

-Toutes les solutions sont bonnes, mais ça ne servira pas à grand-chose. C'est le conseil qui a la majeure partie du pouvoir. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pu constater.

-Alors, c'est eux que j'irai voir.

-Ça ne sert à rien.

-Arrête ça!

-Quoi?!

-Où est passée ta détermination! Tu ne voulais jamais t'arrêter ou abandonner ! Allez, remue-toi!

-Tu va te la fermer, Kurosaki, siffla méchamment l'Arrancar. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être dans ma position. Lorsque je sortirai d'ici, je serais mis à mort. Pour sortir d'ici, je dois leur dire ce qu'ils veulent entendre, mais je n'en sais RIEN! Lorsque je n'en pourrai plus de toute cette merde, je vais dire n'importe quoi pour que ça arrête. Ce sera des mensonges, bien évidemment. Mais vois-tu, lorsqu'ils se seront aperçus de ces mensonges, je ne serai probablement pas encore mort et tout recommencera! Et cette fois, je sens que mes couilles y passeront. Tu vois que la seule façon de sortir d'ici, c'est en étant mort et moi, j'arrive pas à crever! Et on fait exprès pour que cela se passe ainsi.

Ichigo tapait du pied pour se calmer. Tout ce jargon ne lui plaisait sûrement pas. Ne pouvait-il pas y avoir une autre solution? … De toute façon, pouvait-il vraiement avoir pitié de cet être desséché devant lui?

-Ne me regarde pas comme si tu avais pitié, Kurosaki. Je sais que tu me hais. Je n'ai pas été très gentil avec cette fille, Orihime.

-Ça ne me donne pas le droit de choisir si tu dois mourir ou non.

-Exactement, alors ne te mêle pas plus de…

-Mais je sais que si j'avais été le roi ici, le gouverneur, je sais pas, moi! Personne, non personne n'aurait à subir ce genre de traitement !

-C'est pourquoi tu n'es pas roi. Il faut savoir marcher sur les pieds des autres pour être respecté

-Non.

-Si. Regarde autour de toi, ici, dans ton monde, partout c'est pareil. Il y a des dictateurs partout au pouvoir, mais aucune âme charitable. Enfin, on s'en fout!

-…

-Pourquoi restes-tu si loin, je peux à peine te voir.

-Tu ne veux pas me voir.

-Tu ne sais pas.

-Alors moi, je ne veux pas te voir.

-Parce que tu as peur de ce que tu vas voir?

-Je sais déjà de ce que tu as l'air.

-Approche.

-Non.

-Sil te plaît.

Ichigo laissa son sot tomber. Il soupira avant d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il crut bon de s'arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as aux yeux?

-Pendant la nuit, il est plus présent, fit l'adolescent.

-Il… Ton Hollow? Ça pourrait presque me faire peur le regard noir que tu affiches.

-Eh bien les tiens me révoltent.

-Oh, ça suffit, j'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre me le rappelle. Mayuri s'en charge déjà très bien.

-Désolé.

Ichigo pouvait presque sentir la froideur qui se dégageait de la peau blanchie de Grimmjow. Il leva une main molle vers l'homme. Il la déposa son épaule. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. C'était gelé. Les orteils de l'Arrancar se crispèrent devant cette nouvelle chaleur. Une chaleur qu'il aurait bien aimé qu'elle soit diffuse partout sur son corps.

-Je vais te chercher une couverture.

-Non.

-Tu es gelé.

-Un bout de tissu n'arrangerait rien.

Ichigo retira sa main et vint la porter à sa propre tête. Il serra les dents, luttant contre la douleur de son crâne.

-Ça va?

-Je dois y aller.

À ses mots, Grimmjow vit le jeune homme s'écrouler comme une planche sur le dos. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais ne bougeait plus. Le crucifié plissa les yeux, comme pour trouver une solution qui n'arrivait pas.

-Hé. Hé! Kurosaki! … Ichigo!

Il se redressa en position assise d'un seul coup. Le coeur du prisonnier faillit éclater de surprise.

-Bordel, se murmura-t-il.

Les yeux jaunes d'Ichigo vinrent se perdre dans le regard froid de Grimmjow. Un large sourire vint défigurer le rouquin. Le bleuté soupira. Il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, et il le savait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que, le sourire d'Hichigo disparut. C'est quoi dans mon cou?! Arg!

-Ça t'empêche d'utiliser ton reiatsu, fit simplement Grimmjow.

L'homme fou se débâtit quelques instants, voulant retirer cette petite prison, mais n'en réussit qu'à se faire du mal. Il se calma un peu avant de regarder autour de lui.

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, hein?

-Moi pas, ça, c'est sur, grommela le bleuté.

-Celui qu'on a éclaté, il y a quelques semaines! Ha, ha, ha!

-Je vous ai éclaté aussi…

-Non, c'est Ichigo que tu as éclaté.

-Mais Ichigo est une partie de toi, alors…

-Ta gueule! Ichigo veut faire parti de moi seulement lorsque ça lui chante. Ce n'est qu'un égoïste monstre! … Il ne pense pas à mes sentiments, continua le Hollow, prenant une voix faussement triste. Um… tu sais qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

-C'est pas une surprise.

-Et qu'il refoule l'envie de te donner une raclée depuis qu'il t'a vu tout à l'heure?

-…

-Et que, au final, c'est moi qui reste prit avec cette envie?

-Tu m'éclates, oui ou non! T'auras pas toute la nuit.

-C'est dommage que tu ne sois plus aussi combatif que la dernière fois.

Le double d'Ichigo s'avança doucement vers le prisonnier, jusqu'à ce que leur nez soit à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il souffla dans son visage.

-Ça fait trois jours qu'Ichigo n'a pas brossé ses dents.

-Moi, j'les ai jamais brossées, lui répondit en prennant le même ton sarcastique.

-Oh! C'est ça l'odeur!

-Tu devrais peut-être te reculer, çe serait moins pestilentiel.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir apprécié la chaleur d'Ichigo tout à l'heure, je me trompe.

-Je rêve ou tu ne vois que ce que tu as envie de voir.

-Il y a des choses qu'on a pas besoin de voir pour comprendre, siffla le Hollow, dans l'oreille de sa victime.

-Dégage de là, susurra Grimmjow, de la même façon que l'avait fait Hichigo.

-Coucou! Ha,ha,ha!

-Bordel, t'as quel âge!

Le visage vis-à-vis le trou de Grimmjow, il se faisait des signes de la main.

-Je vois que ta patience a ses limites.

-Je n'ai plus de patience depuis longtemps, grogna l'Espada.

-Oh, tu as presque perdu tes couilles on dirait bien, ricana-t-il méchamment.

Soupirant, il se dit que finalement, il aurait préféré une séance de torture normale à devoir supporter cet être sans scrupule.

-ARG! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais!

-Ça fait mal?

Hichigo avait attrapé les deux genoux brisés de sa victime et jouait avec. Cela lui faisait du bien de faire souffrir un ennemi. Beaucoup de bien.

-Oh, non! Moi je sais ce qui ne te fera pas plaisir. Ça doit te manquer la chaleur d'une femme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Men-teur, s'esclaffa l'humanoïde.

Il déposa ses grandes mains sur les cuisses de Grimmjow. Il remonta tranquillement jusqu'à l'aine avant de se relever debout. Ses doigts poursuivirent leur chemin sur la courbe des hanches, puis sur son ventre. Il ne manqua pas au passage la poitrine pour arriver à sa gorge, jouant avec son collier de fer.

-Oh, tu restes impassible, c'est étonnant.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse, j'suis attaché, siffla le crucifié entre ses dents.

L'autre eut un sourire aussi grand que la lune. Il savait que ses mains étaient chaudes. Il savait que Grimmjow était désespéré. Et il savait que ce simple contacte allait encore plus le désespérer que s'il l'avait ensouveli sous une tonne de coups de poing. Ça lui ferait regretter ce qu'il aurait pu avoir, mais qu'il n'avait jamais recherché. La chaleur humaine…

-Pourquoi ne me tuerais-tu pas, souffla l'Arrancar.

-Ça ne serait plus aussi drôle… Kuso! Va -t-en Ichigo!

Les mains du schizophrène se refermèrent encore plus sur la gorge de la victime.

-Bordel, je ne te demande jamais rien et tu ne me laisses même pas ce petit moment. T'es vraiment…

Les étranglements se dissipèrent peu à peu. Ichigo releva les yeux vers ses propres mains. Tremblotant, il les retira, un sentiment de culpabilité lui grugeant l'esprit.

-J'aurais préféré que tu me tues, à dire vrai, le rassura Grimmjow.

-Non.

-Je sais ce que je dis.

Leurs regards s'entremêlèrent encore une fois. Une larme coula malgré Ichigo sur sa joue. Il en avait marre de ce petit jeu, de cet autre lui. Il n'arrivait plus à le contrôler, et c'était de sa faute à lui.

-S'il te plaît, va-t-en, susurra Grimmjow, ne voulant pas devenir trop émotif.

Ichigo passa son pouce sous ses yeux.

-Alors comme ça, c'est de chaleur humaine que tu as besoin.

-Tch! C'est ton Hollow qui t'a dit, ça, peut-être.

-J'suis désolé d'être si naïf.

-C'est pas grave.

-Je ne t'apporterai pas de couverture.

-Ok… je crois que tu devrais aller dormir.

Kurosaki laissa son nez se réfugier dans le cou de l'homme devant lui avant d'amener doucement ses bras autour de sa taille. Il laissa tout son corps se perdre dans la froideur de celui de Grimmjow.

-Non.. non! soupira le bleuté. Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu viens de faire?

-Ouais.

-J'suis sûr que non.

-C'est un double tranchant, une façon de me sentir mieux vis-à-vis toi, mais de me venger par la même occasion.

-…

Grimmjow laissa sa tête tomber sur celle de son ennemi. Ses cheveux en broussaille lui picossaient le visage, mais il s'en foutu. Le regard vide, il devait se concentrer pour ne pas montrer d'émotion.

**Fin du chapitre**

P.S. Uh -oh ! Le prochain chapitre s'annonce vilain...


	3. Chapter 3

**Dismaimer** -- Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et donc pas à moi

**Rating** -- Âme senssible s'abstenir ; torture physique et psychologique incluses.

**Pairing **--Mayuri/Grimmjow , Mayuri/Nemu , Nemu/Grimmjow , Grimmjow/(H)ichigo

**Résumé Général**-- Après le retour tardif des Shinigamis du Hueco Mundo, ils ont perdu la trace d'Aizen-Sama. Le seul indice qu'ils possèdent est un Arrancar qu'ils ont ramené de force à Soul Society. Tentant de lui soutirer des informations sur les Arrancar et les volontés du capitaine en fuite, ils n'auront d'autres choix que de faire appel à un professionnel de la torture. Kurotshuchi Mayuri ne semble pas occuper que le statut de scientifique et médecin et cela, Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'en apercevra assez tôt. De son côté, Kurosaki ne semble pas du tout apprécier la méthode de soutirement d'informations du nouveau conseil juridique.

**Entre scientifique et sujet**

**Chapitre 3**

-Bien dormit Kurosaki? chantonna Mayuri.

-Comme vous vous en doutez, grommela l'ado, de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu n'auras pas à rester ici aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment?

-J'ai déjà trouvé une solution qui sera suffisante pour te contrôler.

Il déposa une fiole de pilules entre les mains de son patient.

-Nemu!

-Oui, maître, fit-elle simplement. Il n'y a qu'une porte de sortie pour ton Hollow et ce médicament va la bloquer. Tu dois prendre un comprimé par jour sur l'heure du souper.

-Finalement, cela va bloquer une partie de mon cerveau…

-Oui.

-Et le conseil est déjà d'accord, alors tu peux sortir d'ici, mademoiselle Kuchiki ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Nemu! Escorte-le dehors.

-S'il vous plaît, grogna Ichigo.

-Quoi?

-Dites-lui s'il vous plaît, la prochaine fois.

Ichigo ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il disparut dehors, accompagné de Nemu.

-Tch! Une chose de réglée. Passons à la prochaine.

Presque théâtralement, il fit volte-face vers la salle des tortures. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte. Grimmjow semblait l'attendre.

-Ah! Enfin seuls.

-…

-On ne réplique plus? Tu commences à en avoir marre?

-Je sais que vous êtes au courant.

-De?

-Que je ne sais rien des réponses que vous me demandez.

-Hé, hé, hé, ricana sarcastiquement l'humanoïde. Je le sais oui.

-Connerie. Vous attendez quoi!

-Que le conseil perde patience. Ou que tu perdes ton sang froid. Ça reviendra au même. On finira par me retirer ces stupides restrictions et tu finiras dans des petites bouteilles de verre.

-Je pourrais me bouffer la langue et te laisser dans un deuil très humiliant.

-On voit ça dans les films, mais c'est plus dur à faire qu'à penser, mon pauvre… Tu as apprécié, cette nuit?

-Ça aurait eu plus d'effet avec une femme.

-Ah, oui. Mais en y repensant, tu ne te sens pas idiot?

-Non, j'pouvais pas me défendre. J'suis attaché comme un porc, je te signale.

-Te défendre? Oh, oh, intéressant. Se pourrait-il que le double d'Ichigo t'es fait des siennes?

-Les deux, je dirais, grommela l'intéressé.

-Pas de nouvelles plaies, j'en conçois que çe devait être une douce torture.

Grimmjow soupira. Mayuri faisait exprès de tourner le couteau dans la plaie, sachant que celui-ci allait se retrouver encore seul pendant un bon moment.

-Bon, alors j'ai fait mes devoirs, se gratifia le capitaine. J'ai analysé ta psychologie, jumelée de tes faiblesses physiques. Ça donne un profil assez peu original. Tu veux te connaître un peu mieux? Bien sûr que si. Premièrement, tu réfutais tous contacts physiques lorsque tu faisais partie de l'Espada. Pourquoi? Parce que ça te faisait mal de penser à ces moments. Les moments qu'on t'avait arrachés lorsque le petit garçon que tu étais est décédé, laissant tes parents dans le deuil. Tu croyais pouvoir passer par dessus ton désir d'être près de quelqu'un? Oui, tu le pouvais, tu n'avais qu'à te battre ou te chamailler pour l'oublier. Tu n'es probablement plus puceau, mais tu l'es resté dans ton âme. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite bête qu'on a laissée de côté après usage. Alors, alors? Ne suis-je pas un bon scientifique? Tu ne réponds pas, alors je prendrai ça pour un: oui, vous avez raison, Kurotshuchi-sama. Vous avez tout compris de mon être et…

-Et alors, en quoi cela peut-il vous aider? Je n'ai qu'à faire la sourde oreille et le problème sera réglé, stipula machinalement le bleuté.

-J'ai aussi calculé qu'à présent j'étais la personne la plus détestable… à ton égard.

-Pas besoin de calculs pour savoir ça.

-Et que tu réfutes les contacts humains.

Mayuri leva son index, lui disant d'attendre une petite minute. Il sortit de la salle avant de se ramener avec un petit banc de bois. Il s'approcha dangereusement de sa victime avant de monter sur le meuble et d'attraper les liens qui retenaient depuis si longtemps les poignets de son captif. Il y amena des clés et un petit bruit vint confirmer l'horreur de Grimmjow.

-At…Attendez! Si vous me libérez, je vais…

Comme convenu, l'ex-Espade s'écroula sur le sol. La douleur fut si forte que lorsqu'il atterrit sur ses genoux, il faillit s'évanouir. C'est en serrant les dents qu'il put se ressaisir.

-Lève-toi!

-Je… ne peux… pas, s'indigna l'homme.

Mayuri n'attendit pas et lui empoigna le bras. Même si sa victime restait muette, il savait que la souffrance devait être plus que déstabilisante. Et cette nouvelle expression qu'affichait l'être lui fit presque oublier ce qu'il venait vraiment faire aujourd'hui. Il soupira pour faire taire ses pulsions meurtrières. Il le laissa tomber sur le derrière. Grimmjow put souffler un peu, laissant sa tête tomber vers l'arrière. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il trouva son tortionnaire ridiculement trop proche. Assis sur son tabouret, il descendit rapidement son pantalon, laissant paraître des jambes humaines. C'était la première fois que Grimmjow avait l'impression d'être en face d'un homme, et non d'une machine. Il y avait du poil, des cicatrices, de la peau. Il du se secouer la tête pour que son regard lâche cette soudaine approche.

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, demanda sérieusement Mayuri.

-J'ai des doutes, grommela-t-il difficilement.

-C'est simple, tu es juste à la bonne hauteur.

-Je vois ça.

-Va-y.

-J'aurais aimé dire non, mais ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

-Et pas de dents, sinon…

-Je ne douterai pas de vos intentions meurtrières.

Les minutes passèrent où Grimmjow observait ce qui pendouillait devant lui sans bouger. Sa vision se brouillait quelques secondes, puis revenait à la normal. Une main d'une force surnaturelle vint lui prendre la mâchoire, l'obligeant à regarder les yeux de son supérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, meugla-t-il.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse d'une quéquette molle.

Comme si cette affirmation venait de réveiller Mayuri, celui-ci lâcha un petit: ummm. Il délaissa le visage de sa victime.

-Tu as dix minutes pour me faire jouïr ou ce que je ferai sera pire.

-Ça sert à rien de me menacer, c'est mou et c'est tout, voulut-il se défendre, ridiculisant l'homme-marionnette.

-Ça, ça se nomme pénis et il ne restera pas mou si tu t'y mets, grinça des dents Mayuri.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de m'offrir ce châtiment. Cela ne vous fait aucunement plaisir.

-On se fout de qui, en autant que je jouis, bordel! T'as déjà une minute de moins, sale puceau!

Grimmjow soupira avant de prendre une grande respiration. Il déplaça mécaniquement ses mains sur les cuisses de Mayuri. Il les fit bouger sensuellement. Enfin… ce qu'il pensait être sensuel. Il soupira de nouveau. Ça ne servait à rien.

-Il ne reste que sept minutes, Jaggerjack.

Il aurait voulu grimacer, crier son horreur! Kurotshuchi venait de l'appeler par son prénom!

-Ok… Ma-yu-ri.

-Ta voix manque de charme.

-J'suis pas une femme.

-Tout s'arrange lorsqu'on est un scientifique.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux, tentant d'imaginer autre chose. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être si pire que cela en avait l'air. Ça serait bien moins douloureux qu'un coup de poing dans les dents. Sa langue claqua contre son palais. À qui… ou à quoi pourrait-il penser? Pourquoi pas… ça. Grimmjow laissa ses doigts onduler entre les cuisses et les fesses de son partenaire. Ses mains cherchèrent à remonter dans la deuxième partie de l'habit, se frayant un chemin parmi la faible musculature. Il y apporta sa bouche, baisant près du nombril.

-Aidez-moi, Mayuri, gronda-t-il.

L'homme au dessus de lui soupira de mécontentement. Lui, ce qui l'allumait, c'était les femmes… mortes. À quoi avait-il pensé pour venir jusqu'ici avec ces intentions? S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, c'est lui qui allait passer pour l'idiot. Il laissa sa lourde tête tomber vers l'arrière. Essayant d'imaginer autre chose. Mais les femmes mortes ne bougeaient pas.

-Bordel MAYURI! Ça m'énerve, que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre! C'est mou et y'a rien à faire!

Grimmjow n'eut droit qu'a un furtif petit coup d'oeil qui voulait dire: plus que cinq minutes. Il finit par perdre son sang froid, et a jouer, sans délicatesse avec ses testicules. Lorsqu'enfin il sentit la chose se raidir, il ne se laissa pas le temps de penser. Sans trop attendre, il se mit à lècher et a le mettre dans sa bouche. Il fit quelques va-et-viens rapide.

-Pas les dents, grogna Mayuri, du haut de son trône.

Plus doucement, il poursuivit l'acte. Il fit bouger une main vers ses fesses, tandis que l'autre vint aider sa bouche. Le scientifique ne bougeait pas, et on ne l'entendait pas respirer. La seule chose qui manifestait un certain désir, était ce qui se trouvait dans le goitre de son sujet. Grimmjow commençait à en avoir marre. Il avait beau y mettre du tien, il ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait était inutile ou non. Puis, les jambes de son partenaire se crispèrent.

-Une… minute, Jaggerjack.

Entendre cette voix ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, un liquide chaud vint lui brûler la langue. Il se retira aussitôt, mais lorsqu'il voulut cracher, deux mains lui maintinrent la bouche fermée.

-Avale, gronda, Mayuri.

Les mains crispées sur les cuisses de son tortionnaire, il laissa le liquide descendre dans sa gorge. Kurotshuchi remonta son pentalon. Aussitôt fait, il prit sauvagement les poignets de Grimmjow avant de le rattacher aux chaînes. Il observa un moment le corps du jeune homme avant de lui faire un sourire forcé.

-On dirait bien que tu as réussi.

C'est le silence qui lui répondit. Il se sentit si heureux, si méchant. Ça lui faisait du bien. C'était lui qui avait le pouvoir et Grimmjow le savait. Il sortit de la cellule avant de prendre quelques bouffées d'air frais. Il… se sentait si bien que ça?

-Nemu…

La concernée vint le rejoindre. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il murmurait son nom plutôt que de le crier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Du sang se mit à couler de sa bouche. Je vais encore mourir, se disait-elle. Puis le noir l'envahit. Mayuri retira l'arme des tripes de sa fille avant de la regarder tomber au sol. Un sourire psychotique vint illuminer son visage avant qu'il ne se décide d'agripper les longs cheveux de Nemu. Il l'amena à sa chambre et fit ce dont il avait envie.

OOO

-Je vous dis la vérité, bon sang!

-Ichigo, calme-toi, le supplia Rukia. Ça ne plaît à personne, mais Grimmjow ne veut tout simplement pas coopérer. Il a créé son propre désespoir.

-C'est faux. Je veux simplement… que vous arrêtiez de le torturer, se reprit-il.

-Ne veux-tu donc pas retrouver Orihime, demanda Ukitake.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à payer le prix que d'avoir laisser quelqu'un se faire torturer jusqu'à la mort.

-Il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne voie pas cet Arrancar, soupira Kyouraku.

-Allez Ichigo, continua Rukia, ce n'est pas à nous de gérer cela.

-Mais!

-Tu dois retourner dans ton monde.

-Pour se débarrasser de moi!

-Ça suffit, gronda Rukia, lui donna une gifle au visage. Nous t'avons aidé, accepte donc ce que tu as et vas-t-en!

Ichigo lui sourit amèrement. Elle aussi, elle souffrait de ce qui se passait. Personne ici n'était d'accord. Ils le faisaient pour le devoir… pas pour Orihime et Grimmjow… avait raison.

-Ok, dit simplement, Ichigo.

OOO

Grimmjow se trouvait plus que pathétique. S'il avait déjà voulu être un roi, il l'était maintenant: le roi des ratés! Il était tombé bien bas. Maintenant une semaine était passée entre ce petit jeu sexuel et aujourd'hui, mais il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Tout avait été calculé, selon Kurotshuchi. Et il avait bien raison. Grimmjow souffrait physiquement, mais encore plus de son infériorité. La seule chose à quoi il pensait, était à son erreur. Celle que d'avoir préféré se rabaisser à une pauvre salope que d'avoir combatu jusqu'à la mort. Qui était-il, encore? Ah oui, c'est vrai… Le roi des ratés.

-Ça fait chier!

Et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'y penser et y repenser. Pas de bataille, ni de chamaillage. Il n'avait que ça à faire ; s'apitoyer sur son sort.

OOO

Le scientifique avait donné une mission à Nemu. Mais cette incompétente n'était pas encore rentrée. Elle n'avait qu'à espionner un des capitaines, mais cela semblait bien trop difficile pour elle. Il décida d'aller se coucher, puisqu'il était trop en colère pour finir ses rapports. Le temps où il dormit fut bien court. Des sueurs froides perlaient dans son dos. Encore ce cauchemar. Il prit quelques respirations avant d'essuyer les gouttes qui gisaient sur son front. Il gratta son menton mal rasé pour mieux se prouver qu'il était réveillé.

-Nemu, fit-il de sa voix perçante. Nemu!

Mais évidemment, personne ne vint lui rendre visite. Ses dents grincèrent. Il se leva. Il était nu et couvert de sueur. L'air d'un prédateur, la tête basse, les yeux hauts, il marcha jusqu'à son laboratoire. Il vérifia ses listes de ses sujets. Mais il n'y avait rien. Que des sujets mâles. Ses ongles menaçaient de déchirer les papiers. Il fit volte-face, se retrouvant face une porte de fer.

OOO

Quelque chose secoua Grimmjow. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Qui…

Il serra les dents. Un homme ? Le vrai homme qui se tenait devant lui n'était nul autre que Mayuri en personne. Il prit une grande respiration, sachant déjà se qui se passerait lorsque les clés tinteraient. Les liens se détachèrent et le corps de Grimmjow s'affala sur le sol de pierre. Il ne cria pas sous la douleur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'on l'entraîna par le bras. La peau de ses hanches s'éraflait sur le sol. Il arrivait à ne rien faire. Il était trop préoccupé à fermer sa grande gueule. Comme s'il ne pesait rien, Mayuri le monta à sa hauteur. Grimmjow fut surpris du regard perçant de son tortionnaire. Un regard sombre, empli d'une rancune qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Le scientifique largua l'Arrancar sur les couvertures de son lit avant de tourner en rond, faisant les cent pas. Ce court instant fit monter en Grimmjow, une peur qui se lisait pour la première fois sur son visage habituellement si dur. Lorsque Kurotshuchi eut fini de tourner en rond, il attrapa son Zanpakutou avant de venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur le maigre ventre de sa victime qui tentait vainement de le repousser. Il planta l'arme dans le matelas avant d'étirer son bras au maximum vers l'arrière.

-Oh… putain, laissa échapper Grimmjow.

Une rafale de coups vint se perdre sur son nez, sa bouche, ses yeux. Tous d'une violence telle qu'un simple mortel n'aurait pas pu y survivre. Lorsque l'agresseur en eut assez, il empoigna son katana, transperçant de bord en bord celui qui luttait pour sa vie sous ses cuisses.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Grimmjow respirait à peine. Du sang coulait de sa bouche qui venait se perdre dans la marre sous lui. Seuls ses doigts tremblaient. Ses yeux étaient presque fermés, mais refusaient de le plonger dans le noir.

-Encore en vie, souffla Mayuri en se penchant près des oreilles de son spécimen. T'es encore conscient?

Grimmjow était conscient. Il n'avait pas la force de répondre et encore moins l'envie. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Pas même le liquide rouge onduler sur sa peau, ni même le poids et la chaleur du Shinigami. Lorsque les yeux du bleuté bougèrent, cherchant on ne sait trop quoi, Mayuri recula son visage.

-T'aurais plus de valeurs mort, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Un petit moment les sépara chacun dans leur monde. Mayuri se mit à ricaner tout doucement.

-Ah, et puis de toute façon, l'odeur du sang est toujours la même d'une personne à l'autre.

Il retira, nonchalant, l'arme qui tenait l'épaule de Grimmjow contre le matelas. Il la laissa tomber sur le sol avant de se mettre à quatre pattes. Il empoigna violemment la mâchoire de sa victime, l'obligeant à ce qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux. Les deux hommes nus se défigurèrent longuement. Lorsque Mayuri en eut assez, il approcha son visage de celui défiguré de Grimmjow. Léchant le sang, suçant les lésions, il sembla soudainement heureux. Le bleuté amena sa main dans le dos du scientifique, voulant qu'il cesse ce petit jeu. Il encra les ongles qui lui restaient dans sa peau, ce qui mit son supérieur de mauvaise humeur. Grimmjow sentit ses jambes se soulever, suivi de son bassin. Son dos se courba douloureusement. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, mais un souffle de surprise vint chatouiller ses dents endolories. Il… ouais… ce salaud était en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là? Lui, le grand Grimmjow, à se faire… violer? Il ne put se retenir, un rictuce enflamma sa gorge. Qu'il se trouvait pathétique! Mayuri fit la sourde oreille et commença ses va-et-vient. La cadence était rapide, douloureuse pour les deux partenaires. Grimmjow ne pouvait pas bouger, cloué sous ce poids qui l'avait presque tué plus tôt.

Entendant des lamentations lointaines, Nemu s'approcha de la chambre de son maître. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le tableau, elle ne sut pas comment réagir. Elle resta là, plantée comme une automate. Son père, son maître, son amant… faisaient l'amour avec un vivant. Un vivant qui était loin d'être elle. Ce sujet de laboratoire subissait en ce moment ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité. Il était en vie, bien en vie! Ses dents se serrèrent. Elle se mit à trembler de dégoût. Elle délaissa cette vision pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise divine de Mayuri. Elle était en colère. Ça lui faisait mal, ce sentiment n'était pas normal pour elle. Puis, tous ces tremblements cessèrent et furent remplacés par… des larmes silencieuses.

OOO

Rukia n'arrivait pas à dormir depuis qu'elle avait vu Ichigo la dernière fois. Ce regard qu'il lui avait adressé. Elle s'en mordait les doigts. Elle aussi, elle se sentait coupable de ce qui se passait à la tête du conseil. Tous se sentaient impliqués, mais personne ne faisait rien! Si le but d'Ichigo était de faire réfléchir les plus concernés à propos de Grimmjow, il avait bien réussi. Un silence qui tue, se disait-elle. Ce simple OK, qui avait mis fin à la conversation lui donnait mal à la tête.

Voyant encore de la lumière dans la chambre de sa soeur, Byakuya se sentit obligé, cette fois-ci, d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle avait les traits tirés depuis la venue d'Ichigo et sa tête d'enterrement commençait à le rendre mal à l'aise. Il toqua à sa porte avant de se donner le droit d'entrer. Elle ne dit rien.

-Rukia, il faut que tu dormes.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi.

-…

-Que t'a-t-il dit?

Il lui prit du temps pour répondre, mais elle avait envie que ce massacre se sache.

-De Grimmjow.

-L'Arrancar? Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour un ennemi tel que lui, il a fait du mal à tes amis, à Orihime.

-Il n'en reste qu'un humain, non?

-Il en a l'air.

-Il est vivant, cela revient au même. Byakuya, torturer un homme… si longtemps? Je… je ne peux simplement pas fermer les yeux. Nous n'arrêtons pas prôner la paix et l'éradication de la violence, mais nous ne faisons que le contraire depuis que…

-Depuis toujours, Rukia.

-Ça suffit, Byakuya, sort de ma chambre. Ton air indifférent me rend malade.

-…

- Et si on l'avait torturé si longtemps pour rien! Et s'il ne savait vraiment rien!

-Calme-toi Rukia. Si cet homme ne savait rien, Kurotshuchi Mayuri nous l'aurait mentionné dans ses rapports. Grimmjow, ne veut simplement pas coopérer.

-Et si Kurotshuchi Mayuri masquait la vérité.

-…

-Alors!

-Cesse de dire de telles sornettes, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

-Je le savais! Ça suffit, je ne resterai pas encore plus longtemps à ne rien faire.

-Rukia.

-Il faut arrêter cela et il le faut maintenant ! J'irai parler à tous les capitaines et…

-Rukia! Ce n'est sûrement pas à toi, simple Shinigami, de t'occuper de cela!

-Mais… Byakuya, fit-elle sur le bord des larmes.

-J'irai moi-même.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle ne se retint pas et sauta dans les bras de son frère. Elle se sentait légère, comme si tout le poids de ses tracas venait de s'estomper.

-Merci.

-Ça va, répondit Byakuya, un peu embarrassé.

OOO

La tête de grimmjow pendait vers l'avant. Il regardait le sol depuis bientôt plus de vingt-quatre heures, sans bouger. Encore retenu par des chaînes, il sentait son coeur battre jusque dans les plaies de son visage. Il était ensanglanté, sale, très sale. Un liquide qui le dégoûtait avait séché le long de ses cuisses. Il ne pensait plus. Ne vivait plus. Il en avait seulement marre. Une lumière vint éclairer le sol de pierre rougie par le sang. Il entendit des pas, mais ne prit pas le temps de s'assurer de qui c'était. Sans bouger ses lèvres, il murmura:

-J'ai les réponses.

-Tu ne peux pas les avoir, souligna Nemu.

-Je parlerai, souffla-t-il.

-Ça ne changera rien.

Ce soudain changement de ton de la part de la jeune fille fut assez surprenant pour que le crucifier trouve la force de relever la tête vers elle. Il y aperçut le même visage sans vie que Nemu arborait habituellement. Il plissa les yeux, sentant craquer son visage sec. Une lueur sombre volait dans les pupilles de la femme. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui, attrapant sa gorge, juste au dessus du collier. Elle pressa de toutes ses forces. Grimmjow la regarda faire. Il aurait voulu sourire, mais il ne sentait plus aucun de ses muscles. Il allait enfin disparaître. Enfin. Bientôt. Maintenant. Lorsque les doigts de Nemu lâchèrent leur prise, le bleuté avala, malgré lui, sa salive.

-Fais-le. Tue-moi.

Il la vit trembler. De rage, de peur… ? Il ne savait pas.

-Pourquoi vous.

Grimmjow ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni même de quoi elle parlait.

-Pourquoi vous a-t-il choisi ce soir-là, fit-elle, tentant d'éclaircir sa voix.

Il ne sut pas s'il devait être heureux de déceler un sentiment humain dans les yeux de Nemu, ou s'il devait se sentir lâche de ne pas pourvoir lui donner une réponse.

-C'est à lui de te répondre, murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

-Mais… il ne vous a pas tué, finit-elle par souffler, laissant ses larmes couler à flot. Et il vous a aimé.

Il ouvrit la bouche.

-Il ne m'aime pas.

-Mais, pourquoi alors… pourquoi.

-Parce que… parce qu'il voulait… être le plus fort. Être celui qu'on supplie… Celui qu'on fuit en vain.

Elle releva ses yeux humides vers ceux crasseux de Grimmjow. Pourquoi ce qu'il disait lui faisait si mal? Pourquoi ce qu'il disait semblait si vrai, si prenant!

-Désolé, finit-il par laissé tomber.

-Dis pas ça!

Il sentait qu'il gagnait du chemin. Elle ne prenait même plus le temps de le vouvoyer. Elle était en colère, triste… déçue.

-Si personne ne prend le temps de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il croit l'être, alors il te décevra toute ta vie… tes vies.

Nemu se sentit attaquée. Elle gifla Grimmjow sur la joue. Celui-ci échappa un grognement douloureux malgré lui. Il se fâcha presque, mais ne s'arrêta pas de parler.

-Alors, si c'est toi qu'il doit aimer, montre-lui que tu n'es pas faible, Nemu. Montre-lui que tu n'es pas faite pour qu'on t'utilise et te jete ensuite!

Du sang coulait le long des doigts de la femme. Grimmjow tremblait sous la douleur. Son corps n'en pouvait plus désormais. Il ne mangeait pas, ne buvait que rarement et ne dormait pas. Il ne récupérait pas de ses blessures. Il laissa sa tête tomber vers l'avant. Soufflant pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Elle le regardait. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait être fâchée, ou insultée ou peu importait, de toute façon. Elle reprit son air monotone habituel. Tout cela était trop pour son petit coeur d'automate.

**Fin du Chapitre 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dismaimer** -- Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et donc pas à moi

**Rating** -- Âme senssible s'abstenir ; torture physique et psychologique incluses.

**Pairing** --Mayuri/Grimmjow , Mayuri/Nemu , Nemu/Grimmjow , Grimmjow/(H)ichigo

**Résumé Général**-- Après le retour tardif des Shinigamis du Hueco Mundo, ils ont perdu la trace d'Aizen-Sama. Le seul indice qu'ils possèdent est un Arrancar qu'ils ont ramené de force à Soul Society. Tentant de lui soutirer des informations sur les Arrancar et les volontés du capitaine en fuite, ils n'auront d'autres choix que de faire appel à un professionnel de la torture. Kurotshuchi Mayuri ne semble pas occuper que le statut de scientifique et médecin et cela, Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'en apercevra assez tôt. De son côté, Kurosaki ne semble pas du tout apprécier la méthode de soutirement d'informations du nouveau conseil juridique.

**Entre scientifique et sujet**

**Chapitre 4**

-Oh, capitaine Kuchiki, s'étonna Yamamoto.

-Bonsoir.

-Comment va ta soeur? Elle me semble avoir les traits bien tirés depuis quelque temps.

-Elle va bien, mentit Byakuya, d'un ton morne.

Un silence de pierre vint étirer le visage ridé du vieux capitaine.

-J'irai droit au but, s'élança l'homme à la tignasse noire.

-J'écoute.

-L'Arrancar nommé Grimmjow, a-t-il des réponses?

-Si Mayuri l'a encore en sa possession, c'est qu'il en cache.

-Elles sont bien cachées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, grommela Yamamoto.

-Vous savez, autant que moi que Kurotshuchi aime tricher notre confiance.

-Il est avant tout le meilleur scientifique de Soul Society.

-Et aussi le moins fiable.

-Alors, si je comprends bien, tu veux que je retire ce Hollow des mains de Kurotshuchi? C'est un ennemi. Il n'aurait pas de pitié pour qui que ce soit et toi, tu voudrais lui prêter la tienne?

-Il est sous la torture depuis deux mois. Et... J'imagine que cela doit être normal qu'il se taise aussi longtemps alors qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre.

Le vieux capitaine tapa du pied. Sa conviction était mise à l'épreuve. Et si ce Kurotshuchi se jouait encore du peuple, comme autre fois?

-Trouve-moi une seule preuve qui appuierait ce que tu avances, et je ferai mon possible pour arrêter les souffrances de cet Arrancar.

-Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de lire les rapports.

-Non.

-La raison?

-Cela ne te concerne pas.

Les poings de Byakuya se serrèrent. L'homme devant lui le manipulait comme un pantin.

-Qui les a lu?

-Celui qui s'occupe du traitement des rapports est Ukitake.

-Et vous?

-J'ai autre chose à faire.

-Alors c'est Ukitake que j'irai voir.

-Je te le défends, Kuchiki.

-… Alors comment?! Comment voulez-vous que je trouve des preuves?!

-Ça, c'est ton problème.

Le visage de Byakuya redevint de marbre. Ses yeux azur s'assombrirent.

-Kurotshuchi possède trop de pouvoir, siffla le jeune Shinigami. Un pouvoir que même vous ne possédez pas.

-Ne joue pas avec le feu. Tu es un bon capitaine. Il serait dommage de te retrouver mort au large. Ne te démène pas pour un ennemi.

-C'est pas lui que je veux sauver, mais Soul Society.

Les sourcils du vieux capitaine se froncèrent devant la nouvelle réalité que lui apportait cet effronté. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Il se recula sur sa chaise, avant d'ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau de travail. Il déposa presque voracement une pile de documents confidentiels. Il se racla la gorge.

-La seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien lu, est que je sais déjà par coeur quels sont les petits jeux favoris de Kurotshuchi. Je ne sens pas le besoin de tourmenter mon esprit pour un simple Hollow. Tu ne trouveras rien qui puisse t'aider là-dedans, mais si tu veux trouver le courage de poursuivre tes démarches, je te conseille de les lire. Je les veux sur mon bureau demain soir, lorsque la pénombre cachera tes traits.

Ce soudain changement de direction de la part de son supérieur brusqua Byakuya. Mais il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il n'allait sûrement pas reculer maintenant.

-Kurotshuchi ne se tire jamais dans le pied. C'est les autres qui écopent des balles, ne l'oublie pas.

OOO

Les yeux dans le vague, Ichigo était assis devant une assiette de crêpes à l'érable. Son père, remarquant que son ado commençait à baver comme un attardé, décida de le secouer un peu.

-En garde I-CHI-GO! J'arrive!

Une vive claque vint s'écraser contre la joue du rouquin à la stupeur d'Isshin qui, pris de peur se recula.

-Oh! Pardonne-moi mon fils! Je ne pensais pas t'avoir aujourd'hui! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre batteur d'enfant!

Lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux réprobateurs de Karin, il lui fit un large sourire.

-Ça va, je me tais, s'abandonna-t-il.

Ichigo, sans même avoir réagi aux hostilités, attrapa la fiole que Soul Society lui avait donnée pour retenir son Hollow. Quatre pilules tombèrent dans sa main avant qu'il ne les avale.

-Euh… Ichigo, se reprit son père, ce n'était une pilule par jour, au repas du soir?

-Hn.

L'homme soupira.

-C'est moi qui te les donnerai à présent, grogna-t-il. Tu abuses.

-J'en ai besoin, laisse-les moi, répliqua Ichigo, d'une voix éteinte.

-Va te regarder dans le mirroir, tu dois faire encore plus peur que le Hollow qui vit en toi.

-Bonne journée, chantonna Yuzu.

-Oh! Ichigo tu vas être en retard pour l'école, s'étonna Isshin en remettant son fils sur ses pieds.

Il lui fourra son sac d'école entre les mains avant de le balancer à l'extérieur sous le regard interrogateur de Renji.

-Oi! Renji, tu ne voudrais pas l'aider à se rendre à l'école, sil-te-plaît, ordonna le père.

-Euh. Bien… sur.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

-Eh, Ichigo? Est-ce que tu es là?

-Ouais.

-Oh.

-Allons-y.

Les deux amis marchaient lentement. Ichigo ne semblait pas se soucier de l'heure qui elle, n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau.

-Je ne me souviens pas si je me suis excusé pour la fois où je t'ai tabassé.

Renji soupira.

-Tu t'excuses à tous les jours pour ça.

-Ah, bon.

-Et c'est ce que tu dis toujours ensuite.

Ichigo s'arrêta avant de regarder vers le ciel. Il était sombre et menaçant. La pluie n'allait probablement pas tarder.

-Je me demande si Grimmjow est mort, souffla-t-il entre deux longues respirations.

-Cela m'étonnerait.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Il est avec Kurotshuchi.

-Bon sang.

-Quoi?

-Je suis un vrai lâche.

-Tu es fatigué.

-Non.

-Je sais pas pourquoi ça me fait autant chier.

Les sourcils de Kurosaki se froncèrent amèrement. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

-Il n'a ce qu'il mérite, non? C'est un méchant, non? C'est lui le méchant, hein!?

-Ichigo…

-Alors bordel, pourquoi je ne vois que lui lorsque je ferme les yeux.

-Tu devrais parler moins fort…

-Un homme mort, sans vie, mais qui cri encore de douleur.

Ichigo tomba sur les genoux. Renji voulut l'aider à se relever, mais il se laissa mou. Abarai regarda autour de lui, personne ne semblait les observer.

-Renji, je ne dors plus. Je ne mange plus… Je n'arrive pas retrouver Orihime. Je n'arrive même pas à me relever.

-Arrête de prendre le monde entier sur tes épaules, Ichigo. C'est une chose impossible à soutenir.

-Ah, merde.

Sous ces mots, Ichigo ne put se retenir de verser des larmes. Des larmes douloureuses qui semblaient creuser sous sa peau blanche.

-Je… ne suis capable que de rester là à ne rien faire.

Renji fit la moue lorsque son ami attrapa le tissu de son pantalon, à la hauteur de sa cheville. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire? Il soupira d'angoisse avant de s'accroupir face au rouquin en larme. Il déposa une main chaleureuse sur la nuque d'Ichigo, massant doucement.

-Eh bien, pour commencer, tu vas arrêter de prendre ces médicaments.

-Mais…

-Je serai assez fort, cette fois, pour l'arrêter ton Hollow. Je te le promets.

-Mais…

-Ta yeule! J'ai dit que t'allais arrêter de prendre cette putain de merde en cachet. Est-ce que tu m'as bien entendu?

Ichigo renifla maladroitement.

-J'ai vraiment l'air idiot, c'est ça?

-T'as pas idée, grogna Abarai.

OOO

Une faible lueur vint éclairer le visage bouffi du prisonnier. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à demi. Une odeur qui ne lui était pas familière réveilla ses méninges. Ses doigts se crispèrent lorsque Kurotshuchi entra dans la cellule. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Ses yeux étaient embrouillés depuis l'incident. Mayuri était étrangement silencieux. Un sot à la main, il s'approcha de Grimmjow.

-Où est Nemu, souffla l'Arrancar.

-Hors service, pour le moment. C'est donc moi qui vais s'occuper de toi. Chouette, n'est-ce pas?

Cette odeur, était celle du sang. Celui de Nemu, il le reconnaissait, mais celui-là, il lui était inconnu. Le scientifique approcha la cuillère de Grimmjow.

-Relève la tête, siffla-t-il.

Comme il ne s'exécutait pas, Mayuri lui attrapa la mâchoire de ses mains squelettiques, écrasant les blessures ouvertes. La cuillère força son chemin sur la langue de l'espada. Il s'étouffa crachant malgré lui. L'eau vint s'écraser contre le visage blanc du tortionnaire. Grimmjow prit peur. Sa respiration saccadée s'accéléra. Le regard qu'on lui dédiait était sec.

-Calme-toi, mon pauvre Grimmjow, chantonna Mayuri, reprenant un air plus détendu. Tu vas faire une crise cardiaque.

D'un mouvement brusque, Kurotshuchi laissa son ongle entrer dans la blessure de son épaule. Jaggerjack ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement, à la satisfaction du scientifique. Il se mit à jouer dans la chaire.

-Non, non, ne baisse pas ton regard.

-A… arrête.

-Quoi?

-Arrête, je… t'en pris.

-Tu me supplies ?

Grimmjow se mit à trembler. L'étreinte sur son visage s'intensifia. Non, il ne devait pas perdre son sang froid. Vraiment… pas.

-Je… t'en supplie.

-Quoi?

-Je t'en supplie, arrête…

Mayuri se mit à rire. À rire comme ce l'était interdit. Ces minutes interminables vinrent égratigner la dernière lueur de courage du Hollow. Il ferma ses yeux, ils lui chauffaient. Il sentait que des larmes allaient couler. Il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était sûrement pas digne de lui. Mayuri se recula avant d'observer son sujet sur toute sa longueur.

-Tes plaies se sont infectées. Je reviens.

Délivrance, il venait de partir. Grimmjow secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Il licha ses lèvres pour enlever l'eau qui avait coulé. La silhouette de Kurotshuchi revint aussitôt. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait se passer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ses orteils frisèrent. Mayuri monta sur un petit banc de bois, éleva un gallon au dessus de la tête de sa victime.

-Si tu cries, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille, ensuite, lui sourit-il.

Gimmjow avala difficilement. Comme au ralenti, le liquide froid sorti de son lit. Lorsque l'alcool à friction s'étala comme une chute sur la nuque du prisonnier, on sentit la peau crier. L'Arrancar poussa un hurlement terrible. Mayuri en fut surpris. Il se recula avant d'asperger le ventre et le cou de Grimmjow. Sous les crépitations de peau maltraitée, il attendit que l'alcool s'évapore totalement. Il approcha son visage de Jaggerjack. Il respirait si fort. Si bruyamment que ses oreilles en grinçaient. La tête du prisonnier se faisait lourde. Elle tomba sur l'épaule du scientifique. Le temps s'arrêta. Cette odeur? C'était celle de Mayuri. De son sang… Il se mit à sourire. Nemu se serait-elle fâchée?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Jaggerjack?

-Toi.

Le visage de Mayuri devint terne et de mauvaise humeur. Il trouvait encore la force de le provoquer?

-Bientôt, lui susurra le Shinigami, au creux de son oreille, bientôt tu ne pourras plus sourire. Je sais que le conseil va perdre patience tôt ou tard, c'est toujours comme ça. Je suis un gagnant, Jaggerjack. Et si je perds, ce n'est jamais pour bien longtemps.

Le capitaine amena sa main dans le dos de Grimmjow, laissant ses doigts glisser contre sa peau. L'Arrancar frissonna.

-Et lorsque je gagnerai… ton corps sera à moi.

OOO

Kurosaki ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas pris de pilule depuis deux jours, et Renji lui avait offert de veiller sur lui pendant la nuit.

-Ça va, Ichigo?

-Probablement.

-Tch! T'es vraiment un type détestable quand tu t'y mets, chuchota le Shinigami.

-Je n'ai pas dormi depuis…

-Oui je sais. Il serait temps que tu le fasses, non?

-Oi! Renji, fredonna Kon. Tu viens jouer à la nounou?

-Au moins, je sers à quelque chose, MOI, fit méchamment l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

-Pfff, ça va, je vais aller dormir, MOI.

-C'est ça, marmonna Ichigo, entre ses dents.

Kurosaki était assis dans son lit et ne bougeait pas. Renji quant à lui, l'observait d'un air découragé.

-Voilà ce que je vais faire, dit subitement le rouquin.

-Hein?

-Demain, je vais à Soul Society.

-Non.

-Il le faut.

-Ce Grimmjow n'a pas besoin de toi. Ne l'oublie pas.

-Il ne mérite pas ce sort. Personne ne mériterait quelque chose comme ça.

_-Tch! C'est pourtant ça que tu me fais vivre, Ichigo, gronda une voix dans sa tête._

-Tes yeux! s'exclama Renji.

-Je sais, il n'est pas loin.

-Je devrais…

-Non, il est encore faible.

_-Faible? Fatigué, oui. Je ne dors plus! Et ces médicaments… Ces putain de médicaments m'empêchent de respirer. Laisse-moi donc sortir! Je n'en peux plus de ces vapeurs toxiques! Tu as bien failli me tuer!_

« Tant mieux », se dit Ichigo.

_-Tu ne comprends pas, hein?! J'ai mal! Je souffre. Combien de fois est-ce que je devrai te le dire? Depuis le moment où tu m'as détesté, je ne suis qu'un martyr._

« La ferme », grongna interrieurment Kurosaki.

-Ichigo, tu es vraiment blême, souffla doucement, Renji.

_-Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu te sens si mal, Ichigo!? C'est que tu es un meurtrier! Un fou furieux. Ça te fait plaisir de me voir souffrir. Ça t'as fait plaisir de LE voir souffrir._

« Non, c'est faux.»

_-Non, tu as raison, tu ne vois pas! Tu fermes les yeux lorsque que tu sens que j'ai mal. Et tu sais le pire? C'est que tu les as ouverts sur un étranger! Un putain d'étranger! Tu te rends compte? Je suis une partie de toi, mais tu m'oublies, tu me hais, tu ne me laisses même pas un peu de ta pitié. Je suis toi et pourtant, je vaux bien moins à tes yeux que cet Arrancar que tu ne connais même pas!_

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ichigo?

_-Aller, viens donc me voir si tu en es capable. Viens donc voir si je n'ai pas les mêmes yeux sans vie que lui. Non, tu ne viendras pas. Tu as bien trop peur de ce que tu pourrais voir! Meurtrier…_

-Renji, chuchota amèrement Ichigo. Je vais dormir un peu. Même si je te crie de me réveiller, ne le fais pas.

-Tu… mais Ichigo?

-Je dois voir ce que j'ai fais.

-Ok, là j'avous que je ne sais plus de quoi tu parles.

Aussitôt dit, le Shinigami remplaçant tomba à la renverse. Le paysage de ses pensées se dessina devant lui. Le ciel était blanc, complètement incolore. Il se plia en deux, tenant son ventre à deux mains. Il se mit à tousser et à tousser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

-Tu vois ce que ces pilules me faisaient, souligna le Hollow, regardant Ichigo de loin. Respire plus lentement, ça fait moins mal.

Ichigo fourra son nez dans son chandail, tentant de se calmer. Ses yeux piquaient terriblement. Il plissa les paupières, Hichigo était une silhouette lointaine et sinueuse. Il se releva et marcha. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de son Hollow. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Il avait les mêmes yeux que Grimmjow. Jouait-il la comédie? Ça ne pouvait pas se jouer. Il ne mentait pas, et Ichigo le savait. Il se mit à tousser. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui, mais deux bras vinrent l'empêcher de s'écraser contre les vitres. Hichigo déposa son double avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, lança mollement Kurosaki.

-Prête-moi ton corps.

-Je… ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es un Hollow.

-La dernière fois, c'était pas si terrible.

Ichigo rougit.

-Ouais, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais préféré une baston plutôt qu'une danse nuptiale.

-Ahh… Tu parles comme un puceau.

-Je suis un puceau.

-… Aller, laisse-le-moi.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas. Seulement la moitié alors.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'agrandirent.

-Comment?

-Laisse-moi simplement rester avec toi, se reprit calmement le Hollow.

Hichigo fuyait le regard du Shinigami.

-Avec moi?

-Écoute, je ne supporte simplement plus d'être enfermé. De ne ressentir que l'écho de ce que tu ressens vraiment. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'exister.

-Je… croyais que tu voulais m'anéantir. Que tu voulais faire du mal à mes amis.

-Je sais. Est-ce que j'ai mérité ce sort, peut-être bien. C'est moi le méchant, après tout.

Kurosaki se redressa. Ses mains tremblaient. Il se sentait monstrueux. Mais devait-il? Pour un Hollow? Ce Hollow?

-Je suis une partie de toi. Je ne suis pas un étranger. J'ai eu ma leçon, ne me fait pas encore mal.

-…ok.

-C'est vrai?

-Reste calme, grogna Ichigo. Ma confiance en toi ne tient qu'à un fil.

-Tu me laisseras ton corps?

-La moitié, comme tu as dit. Je te laisserai voir, entendre, goûter et sentir.

-Dans les deux sens.

-…oui.

-Alélouya! J'espère qu'on va retrouver Orihime bientôt.

-Quoi?! Mais tu vas te la fermer, oui?!

OOO

Byakuya s'était installé près d'une lampe à l'huile, sur un vieux tatami. Il prit entre ses mains le premier document avant d'ouvrir la chemise. Tout avait été écrit à l'ordinateur. Les premières lignes semblaient bien normales. Mais rapidement, le texte prit une tournure cauchemardesque. Mayuri n'aimait pas dramatiser. Il disait les choses comme si de rien n'était.

« Bon, je l'ai accroché à des chaînes par les poignets. » « Il a eu quelques coups de fouet, environ mille et un. » « J'essaie de lui enlevé toute sa volonté, mais je lui laisse un peu d'espoir. C'est bien plus efficace. » « Il a goûté son pipi aujourd'hui »

Il y avait beaucoup de détails. Comme pour nous faire oublier la vraie nature de ces documents. Et cela fonctionnait bien. On avait bien plus envie de vomir ou d'arrêter de lire que de se concentrer sur les indices que devait nous apporter Grimmjow. Malgré cela, Byakuya ne voulut pas sauter de ligne. Lorsqu'il fut enfin rendu à l'avant-dernière chemise, il souffla un peu. Le passage qui parlait d'Ichigo l'avait mis en colère. Comment pouvait-on penser à ce genre de torture? Une torture psychologique bien plus dommageable qu'un bras cassé.

« Je pense que le sujet commence vraiment à perdre son sang froid. » « Il ne semble pas aller très bien depuis qu'il m'a fait une fellation. »

Byakuya cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Non, Kurotshuchi avait vraiment écrit ça dans son rapport. D'un coup, le capitaine ne fut plus aussi sûr de vouloir poursuivre sa lecture.

« C'est vrai que de devoir avaler le sperme de quelqu'un qu'on déteste, qu'on voudrait tuer, voir disparaître, cela ne devait pas être très agréable… le pauvre. » « Tu n'es pas obligé de tout lire, Ukitake. » « Ah, j'ai eu de drôles de pulsations cette nuit. J'ai attrapé le sujet et je l'ai battu violemment. Je pensais qu'il était mort. Mais non. En si bon chemin, je ne pouvais tout de même m'arrêter. Alors je… Comment dire cela en terme correct ? Violé ? Ah oui, voilà, je l'ai violé. » « Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà eu une relation sexuelle avec un autre homme, Ukitake, mais entre nous, c'est mieux avec une femme. Une femme c'est toujours confortable. » « Néanmoins, j'ai tout de même jouï… »

Byakuya se racla la gorge. Est-ce qu'Ukitake avait vraiment lu ce rapport ? Il décida qu'il en avait assez et sauta quelques lignes.

« Le sujet est ensanglanté. Il ne bouge plus, n'a plus de volonté. Il n'est qu'une poupée qui attend la mort, mais bon, il est tenace, il ne m'a pas encore dit où se trouvait Aizen-sama.»

Le capitaine sourit amèrement. Il l'avait trouvé la faille.

OOO

Le soleil chauffait les pieds de Kurosaki. Quelque chose de doux, très doux était près de lui. Inconsciemment, il se mit à gratter, à flatté. Ça sentait bon aussi. Il y amena son nez. C'était chaud. Un petit sourire vint le défigurer. Ah oui, il pouvait voir, maintenant. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son coeur manqua un battement. Lentement, très lentement, il retira ses bras du corps de Renji. Il secoua sa tête avant de s'asseoir. Il baissa le menton avant de grincer des dents.

-C'est toi, qui as fait ça? grommela Ichigo.

_-Je ne pensais pas que c'était lui qui était là, débita Hichigo. De savoir que j'ai eu une érection pour ÇA, ça me donne la nausée._

-ÇA, c'est Renji et apprend à faire la différence la prochaine fois. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_-Ton lit est doux..._

-Arrête de faire bouger mes doigts, siffla Ichigo.

Renji commença à bouger de sous les couvertures. Lorsqu'il leva les paupières, un regard réprobateur l'accueillit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'ai dû m'endormir.

-Sous mes couvertures?

Le Shinigami se mit à rougir malgré lui.

-Disons que je cherche la chaleur quand il fait froid, fit-il simplement.

Une grimace vint peindre le visage d'Ichigo. Son sourcil se mit à sauter.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que je vais pouvoir subir ça pendant encore longtemps.

-Hein.

Ichigo se leva en trombe avant de crier. Il agrippa son visage et disparut de la chambre. On entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer, puis, quelques, BANG… Lorsque Renji entendit la soeur d'Ichigo au loin, il s'éclipsa par la fenêtre ouverte.

-HAAA! J'suis désolé ! Mais… va-t-en! Je ne peux pas!

_-Calme-toi, Ichigo! siffla le Hollow._

-Je vais…

La famille Kurosaki s'était installée devant la porte de la salle de bain, écoutant les réponses que lançait Ichigo d'un oeil très… curieux.

_-Ça va, tu t'es calmé les naïfs?_

-Ouais… J'ai comme eu une crise de panique.

_-Une chance que ça n'arrive pas trop souvent._

-Papa, demanda Yuzu, pourquoi Ichigo se parle tout seul?

-Eum… C'est compliqué, ha ha ha.

_-Bon et si on s'occupait de ça._

-De quoi ça?

_-__De ce qui est dur entre tes jambes, idiot._

-Karin, Yuzu, allons manger!

-A…Arrête, ne me touche pas.

-Mais c'est quoi ce délire, grommela Karin, avec son air monotone habituel.

-Tu te touches toi-même, imbécile d'Hollow! J'espère que tu le sais ça! Arg! Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je vais me ligoter!

_-Tu aimes l'aventure, oh, oh._

Ichigo tomba face contre le mirroir. Les lèvres collées sur la surface froide.

_-Embrasse-moi, chantonna Hichigo._

-Mmmm!

Il déposa les mains sur le mur et se retira. Il se défia du regard. Il était de mauvaise humeur.

-Ça suffit, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

_-… eh, ok. Désolé, fit Hichigo, avalant sa salive difficilement._

**Fin du chapitre 4**

_Tout ne peut pas être que noir dans une histoire hé hé._


	5. Chapter 5

**Dismaimer** -- Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et donc pas à moi

**Rating** -- Âme senssible s'abstenir ; torture physique et psychologique incluses.

**Pairing **--Mayuri/Grimmjow , Mayuri/Nemu , Nemu/Grimmjow , Grimmjow/(H)ichigo

**Résumé Général-**- Après le retour tardif des Shinigamis du Hueco Mundo, ils ont perdu la trace d'Aizen-Sama. Le seul indice qu'ils possèdent est un Arrancar qu'ils ont ramené de force à Soul Society. Tentant de lui soutirer des informations sur les Arrancar et les volontés du capitaine en fuite, ils n'auront d'autres choix que de faire appel à un professionnel de la torture. Kurotshuchi Mayuri ne semble pas occuper que le statut de scientifique et médecin et cela, Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'en apercevra assez tôt. De son côté, Kurosaki ne semble pas du tout apprécier la méthode de soutirement d'informations du nouveau conseil juridique.

**Entre scientifique et sujet**

**Chapitre 5**

Le soleil était présent à l'horizon depuis plusieurs heures. Rukia observait la porte fermée de la chambre de Byakuya. Il n'était pas réveillé et cela l'étonnait. Il était toujours le premier debout. Enfin, surtout depuis que Rukia avait goûté aux douceurs de se lever tard dans le monde d'Ichigo. Elle toqua, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Elle soupira, et s'il était malade ? Elle fronça les sourcils avant de coulisser la porte. Elle y découvrit un désastre qui lui fit douter de ses bonnes intentions. Des chemises et des feuilles étaient éparpillées partout sur le sol. Son frère s'était endormi contre les dalles froides du plancher. Elle voulut s'approcher de lui, pour le réveiller, mais son pied froissa un document. Elle grogna. Depuis quand il se laissait traîner, celui-là ? Rukia se pencha pour ramasser le papier meurtri.

**Jour 63**

« Le sujet a de la difficulté à respirer. Ses yeux embrouillés manifestent le désir de disparaître de ce monde. Pas étonnant !»

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent. C'était quoi ce délire ? Est-ce que son frère était écrivain pendant ses temps libres ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une lecture en diagonale avant de s'arrêter sur deux mots en particulier.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Une lourde main vint lui saisir doucement le visage, lui barrant la vue.

-Ne regarde pas, s'éleva la voix de Byakuya.

Elle serra les dents. Son frère lui prit la feuille des mains, avant de la ranger dans une chemise qui traînait non loin de là.

-Est-ce que… commença-t-elle.

-Sors d'ici, Rukia.

-Mais… !

-Oui, ce sont les rapports de Kurotshuchi.

-Tu les as tous lu ?

-Je t'ai dit de sortir.

Un peu de mauvaise humeur devant la froideur de son frère, elle fit demi-tour et referma la porte. Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger. Rukia sourit malgré elle.

-Merci Byakuya, chuchota-t-elle.

OOO

Un grincement réveilla l'Arrancar. Il leva des yeux fatigués vers l'entrée de sa cellule. C'était Nemu. Une chaudière à la main, elle s'approcha du prisonnier. Elle avait le même air habituel, aucune émotion ne paraissait sur son visage de porcelaine. Mais Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de parler.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, lança-t-il, en un chuchotement.

Un regard étonné vint soutenir le sien. Des papillons lui mordirent le ventre. Allait-elle s'expliquer ?

-Que s'est-il passé hier ?

-Ne parle pas.

-Alors, toi, parle.

Nemu approcha la cuillère de la bouche de l'homme.

-Relève la tête, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Grimmjow soupira. Il tenta en vain de relever le menton. Une tension à l'arrière de sa nuque l'en empêchait. Il vit les mâchoires de Nemu se crisper. Elle laissa tomber lourdement le sot avant d'attraper sauvagement le visage terne de l'Arrancar. Une larme de douleur vint perler au coin de son oeil. La cuillère de bois vint lui chatouiller les lèvres qu'il entrouvrit lentement. Sans délicatesse, l'objet vint tinter maladroitement sur ses dents.

-Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas cette fois, murmura-t-elle.

Grimmjow observa la Shinigami comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

-Alors, je me suis défendue.

Son regard s'embrouilla, sa prise se relâchait doucement.

-Mais cela n'a servi à rien. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire, est de décevoir Mayuri-sama.

Des larmes lui descendirent le long de ses joues blanches. Grimmjow n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de semblable. Dans le monde des Hollow, si quelqu'un te faisait du mal, c'était parce qu'il te détestait. Et s'il te détestait, alors tu le détestais aussi. C'était aussi simple que ça.

-Pourquoi ne le détestes-tu pas, souffla le prisonnier. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il fait toujours, te décevoir?

-Non! s'emporta-t-elle. C'est moi qui le déçois! Sans relâche.

-Mais il t'a créé. Il t'a créé selon ses désirs à lui. Comment peux-tu le décevoir?

-Je… parce que je…

Elle n'avait rien à répondre. Ce qu'avait dit Grimmjow avait plein de sens. Un sens auquel elle n'avait jamais encore songé avant. Nemu sembla reprendre son sérieux. Elle relâcha le menton de l'Arrancar avant d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle était prête à partir. Déjà… Il ne le voulait pas.

-Qui sait, peut être que lorsque tu es née, il avait déjà prévu que tu tomberais amoureuse de lui. Qu'en fait, il t'ait programmée de cette façon pour mieux te manipuler par la suite.

Le visage sombre de Nemu sembla rougir de frustration. Grimmjow voulait retenir son attention pendant encore un moment. Peu lui importait si c'était pour recevoir une raclée.

-Mais, fit le Hollow, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, peut-être aussi qu'il se sentait seul. Mais il a gagné le gros-lot, il possède tout ce qu'il a besoin, et ce, grâce à une seule personne, toi. Il a la guerrière, l'amante, la fille, la secrétaire. Que demander de plus ?

Grimmjow se sentit d'un coup très idiot. Pourquoi avait-il débité ça, déjà ?

-Tu dis cela comme si tu étais jaloux de mon maître, reprit amèrement Nemu.

Elle avait remarqué l'allusion. Une allusion qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir. Le Hollow sourit malgré lui. Peut-être pouvait-il retourner la situation à son avantage.

-Peut-être que je le suis. J'aimerais bien posséder une femme aussi exceptionnelle que toi, Nemu.

Son regard changea. Nerveusement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l'homme devant elle la coupa.

-Moi, c'est vivante que je te veux, Nemu, susurra-t-il, un sourire plus ou moins charmeur à ses lèvres.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la Shinigami. Plusieurs hommes lui avaient déjà dit des phrases semblables, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Mayuri et ses ordres lorsque cela lui était arrivé. Aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait différent.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ce que c'est que d'être vivant ; entre un homme et une femme.

Les yeux violets de Nemu s'étaient adoucis, voir attendrit. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais Grimmjow en était heureux. Elle fit un pas vers lui. Grimmjow passa une langue insistante sur ses lèvres asséchées.

-NEMU!

Un frisson d'horreur créa un spasme incontrôlable dans le corps du prisonnier. Comme si elle était revenue à la réalité, Nemu se pencha pour reprendre le sot d'eau et, sans demander son reste, disparut derrière le voile noir de l'obscurité.

OOO

Ichigo descendit l'escalier avant de déboucher dans la cuisine. Il se retourna brusquement vers la photo grandeur plus que nature de sa mère. Comme hypnotisé, il s'avança vers elle sous le regard interrogateur de Karin. Il amena sa main sous son menton, comme pour mieux penser.

-Belle poitrine se dit-il à voix basse.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il regarda tout autour de lui avant de prendre voracement une bouteille de savon à vaisselle et de s'en mettre sur la langue. Des larmes de dégoûts vinrent perler aux coins de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me faire dire ça! »

« Si j'avais été à ta place, étant gamis, j'aurais toujours demandé le sein. »

« Tu es affreusement dégueulasse! »

-Ichigo, demanda Karin, je ne suis pas sûre que du savon soit comestible.

Il lança un regard réprobateur à sa soeur avant de passer sa tête sous le robinet et de laver sa bouche. Une fois fait, il s'avança dans la salle à manger, mine de rien.

-Je t'ai fait à manger, dit jovialement Yuzu.

-Merci beauté.

La face d'Ichigo se crispa.

« Mais tu vas te la fermer, sale obsédé !»

-Ichigo, s'éleva la voix du père de mauvaise humeur.

Il empoigna le collet de son fils, l'entraînant dans la pièce voisine. Il vérifia que ses filles ne l'avaient pas suivi.

-Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, grogna-t-il.

-Eh, bien…

-Parce que je n'aurai pas peur de te mettre une raclée si ton Hollow touche à une de tes soeurs, le menaça-t-il du poing.

-Non ! Ça.. n'arrivera pas, s'indigna l'adolescent.

Isshin attrapa les paupières d'Ichigo, les ouvrants le plus grand possible.

-Tes yeux semblent normaux pourtant.

Ichigo soupira et se recula un peu.

-J'ai laissé mon Hollow prendre la moitié de mon corps.

-QUOI?!

-Ne… t'inquiète pas, sursauta l'adolescent. Je le contrôle bien… enfin presque bien.

-Mais ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer par la « moitié de mon corps », reprit le père, avec une voix qu'il voulait pareil à Ichigo.

-Il peut voir, entendre, goûter et sentir. Voilà.

-Um… Mais pas toucher, hein ?

-Non, se força à mentir le Shinigami remplaçant.

-Alors là, il m'entend, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Isshin se baissa au niveau des yeux de son fils. Il prit une grande respiration.

-SI TU FAIS UNE CONNERIE DANS CETTE MAISON, T'ES DANS MARDE! Compris, Monsieur le Hollow ? Est-ce qu'il a compris, Ichigo ?

-Il dit que oui, répondit l'adolescent en grattant ses oreilles meurtries.

OOO

-T'en as mis du temps, grogna Renji. Je t'attends dans cet arbre depuis une heure. Ichigo ?

Kurosaki s'était accroupi au sol, observant des petits points noirs se faufiler entre les brins d'herbe.

-Ichigo… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Euh, se réveilla-t-il. Rien. On y va ?

-Je ne sais pas si cela va fonctionner.

-Si ça ne marche pas, alors je trouverai une autre façon d'entrer à Soul Socitety.

-T'aimes ça te compliquer la vie, toi, grommela le Shinigami.

-ICHIGOOOOO !

Kon s'élança du haut de sa fenêtre, les bras en forme de calin. L'adolescent attrapa méchamment la peluche par la tête avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te bouffe reste loin de moi, petite merde.

-… ok!

Sans demander son reste, il partit rapidement en pleurant. Renji observa Ichigo, complètement ahuris.

-Quoi?!

-Eum… non, rien. Je me demandais juste qu'est-ce que je leur dirais.

-Dis-leur que mes pilules ne font plus effet. Que mon Hollow semble avoir trouvé un moyen de les contourner.

-Que je dise que Kurotshuchi a raté son coup ?

-Tu ne vas pas faire ta poule mouillée !

Le sourcil d'Ichigo se mit à sauter.

-Si t'as envie d'une crise d'angoisse, dis-moi-le, je vais aller me cacher, se recula Renji.

OOO

Ichigo attendait patiemment que le Shinigami revienne du portal. Il s'était assis sur un banc de parc. Un samedi matin, il y avait toujours beaucoup de familles qui s'y réunissaient.

« pourquoi on attend ici? demanda Ichigo»

« Je ne sais pas.»

« Ah bon»

« …»

« Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je pense qu'au fond de toi, tu es un tendre.»

« Bah voyon, je suis un Hollow. La seule chose que je fais en ce moment, c'est regarder d'la bouffe jouer dans le sable.»

« Je ne bave pas, c'est bon signe.»

« Tu crois vraiment que je puisse m'attendrir ? Tu es bien naïf.»

« Tu fais parti de moi, non ? Et moi je suis un…

« Tendre, naïf et idiot. Je sais, oui. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'amuser un peu.»

« Hein ?»

La main d'Ichigo s'éleva dans les airs pour s'écraser contre le derrière d'une femme. Le visage de l'adolescent se crispa. La victime n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le malfaiteur avait pris ses jambes à son cou.

OOO

-Kenpachi, fit signe de la main, Ikkaku. J'ai une bonne nouvelle.

-Ah ouais ? fit l'intéressé, délaissant son adversaire de pierre.

-Ichigo s'en vient. Il parerait qu'il est incontrôlable, une vraie bête.

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

Ce fut Yumichika qui répondit.

-C'est Hitsugaya qui l'a dit à Matsumoto qui l'a dit à Ise qui l'a dit à…

-En fait, je m'en fou, il faut être sur que ce soit nous qui gagnons l'opportunité de l'escorter, se frotta-t-il les mains.

Zaraki se précipita vers l'endroit où apparaîtrait Ichigo, suivi de ses collègues, qui semblaient amusés par la situation. Enfin arrivé, il aperçut le Shinigami Remplaçant, accompagné de Kyouraku Shunsui.

-Oh, Kenpachi, tu m'as l'air bien… enthousiasme, fit Shunsui.

-Nous allons nous occuper de cet avorton que voici, pointa-t-il l'adolescent de sa lame.

-Ça ne sera pas nessaicaire. Je vais le porter moi-même chez Kurotshuchi.

Un regard très déçu s'accrocha au visage du Capitaine de la 11e division. Shunsui soupira.

-Ça va, je te le laisse.

Ichigo, qui retourna du monde des pensées, fit la moue. Pas encore lui…

-Tu parles d'une bête assoiffée de sang, grommela Zaraki.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller trop mal Ichigo, rectifia Ikkaku.

-C'est moins pire que la dernière fois, répondit le schizophrène.

Yumichika se positionna devant Kurosaki, observant ses yeux.

-T'es pas beau tout de suite, toi, lança Ichigo.

Il poursuivit son chemin, laissant un Shinigami fondre sous l'insulte. Les sourcils d'Ikkaku sautaient et il semblait avoir avalé ses lèvres. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

-HA, HA, HA, HA !

-Oh la ferme, siffla l'homme de mauvaise humeur.

-HA, HA, HA !

Yumichika voulut riposter, mais Kenpachi les remit à l'ordre d'un toussotement insistant. Ils aperçurent au loin le laboratoire du scientifique fou. Ikkaku soupira.

-Je me demande de quoi à l'air l'Arrancar, maintenant. Il est peut-être mort.

-Nous l'aurions su, grommela Yumichika.

-Bah, on ne sait jamais avec Kurotshuchi. Ce Hollow pourrait aussi bien sortir de cet enfer avec les bras à la place des jambes.

Yachiru fronça les sourcils, comme pour mieux imaginer ce qu'aurait l'air un homme avec les bras à la place des jambes. Elle se mit à rire du haut de son hôte. Plus ils avançaient, plus le coeur d'Ichigo augmentait sa cadence.

-Merde, pesta Kenpachi, Kurotshuchi n'est pas là.

-Comment tu sais ça, demanda innocemment Ikkaku. Tu sais sentir la présence des Shinigami, à présent?

-Il y a une note.

-Pff. De retour dans une demi-heure ?

-Depuis quand il prend la peine de s'annoncer, celui-la, insista Yumichika.

« Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?»

« J'y pense.»

« Ça serait le bon moment pour le sortir de là, puisque ce fou ne sera pas là pour t'arrêter.»

« Mais avec Kenpachi dans les parrages…»

«Débarrasse-toi en, maintenant.»

-La dernière fois, s'énonça Ichigo, Kurotshuchi m'a fait patienter dans la bibliothèque. Est-ce que je pourrais aller m'y asseoir, je me sens fatigué.

-Assis toi là, répondit Kenpachi en pointant l'ombre d'un arbre.

« Um… On dirait qu'il ne va pas te lâcher avant que le fou soit revenu.»

Kurosaki se plia en deux.

-Il faut vraiment que j'aille… chier.

-Buissons, soupira Kenpachi.

Ichigo lui sourit amèrement avant de sauter dans le soi-disant buisson.

-S'il vous-plait, ne venez pas, lança-t-il. Ça va me gêner.

-Fais ça vite, grommela Yumichika, en lui lançant un rouleau de papier de toilette.

-Peux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fais avec ça dans les poches?! s'étonna Ikkaku.

-Le papier des toilettes publiques ne m'inspire pas confiance. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-… Oui, je te comprends, c'est pour ça que je ne m'essuie jamais.

-Quoi?!

Lentement, sans faire de bruit, pendant que les deux autres hurlaient, le Shinigami remplaçant disparut derrière une des façades du laboratoire. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, mais couvertes d'une grille.

-Merde.

« Tu veux de l'aide, Rambo?»

-Seulement pour cette fois-ci.

Il prit son élan avant de foncer de toutes ses forces sur le grillage. Les gonds cédèrent et Ichigo tomba face première sur une table remplie de bocaux de verre. Celui avec un rat s'écrasa sur le sol. L'adolescent serra les dents. Il regarda autour de lui rapidement. Personne ne semblait avoir été alerté.

« Ne pile pas dessus, c'est dégouttant, grogna Hichigo.»

Il avança doucement jusqu'à la porte d'une cellule. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ses mains tremblèrent.

-J'ai pas les clés des menottes, s'indigna l'adolescent.

« Ha, ha, ha! Bravo Splinter Cell ! Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?»

-Je doute que Kurotshuchi les ait laissés sur son bureau.

« T'en as pas besoin des clés. Regarde à ta gauche. Une hache.»

-Il y a du sang dessus, déglutit Ichigo. Tu crois qu'il…

« Prend la hache et dépêche-toi d'aller sauver ta princesse.»

Ignorant les dernières paroles de son Hollow, Ichigo agrippa l'arme et prit, par la même occasion, un tabouret de bois. Il poussa la porte. Un regard de glace l'attendait déjà.

**Fin du Chapitre 5**

_Que dire ? C'est plus comme un chapitre de transition, cette partie-ci._

J'aime bien Hichigo. Je me souviens une fois, avoir lu une fic avec à la fin un commentaire du genre : Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hichigo doit toujours être le pervers ou le méchant ? Je sais pas hein... Il a un je ne sais quoi qui permet, aux fanfictieuses comme vous et moi, de nous laisser aller à notre imagination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dismaimer** -- Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et donc pas à moi

**Rating **-- Âme senssible s'abstenir ; torture physique et psychologique incluses.

**Pairing** --Mayuri/Grimmjow , Mayuri/Nemu , Nemu/Grimmjow , Grimmjow/(H)ichigo

**Résumé Général**-- Après le retour tardif des Shinigamis du Hueco Mundo, ils ont perdu la trace d'Aizen-Sama. Le seul indice qu'ils possèdent est un Arrancar qu'ils ont ramené de force à Soul Society. Tentant de lui soutirer des informations sur les Arrancar et les volontés du capitaine en fuite, ils n'auront d'autres choix que de faire appel à un professionnel de la torture. Kurotshuchi Mayuri ne semble pas occuper que le statut de scientifique et médecin et cela, Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'en apercevra assez tôt. De son côté, Kurosaki ne semble pas du tout apprécier la méthode de soutirement d'informations du nouveau conseil juridique.

**Entre scientifique et sujet**

**Chapitre 6**

-Déjà de retour, Kuchiki?

Yamamoto, qui lisait les rapports d'Hitsugaya , délaissa ses ouvrages pour poser son regard fatigué sur l'homme devant lui.

-J'ai ce qu'il faut pour ébranler la confiance du comité, fit-il d'une voix ferme.

-Dis toujours. N'oublis pas que tu t'attaques non seulement à Kurotshuchi, mais aussi aux décisions des dirigeants.

Byakuya fit la sourde oreille et releva une feuille à la hauteur de ses yeux.

-« Le sujet est ensanglanté. Il ne bouge plus, n'a plus de volonté. Il n'est qu'une poupée qui attend la mort, mais bon, il est tenace, il ne m'a pas encore dit où se trouvait Aizen-sama.»

Comme le capitaine de la sixième division ne disait plus rien, le vieux Shinigami s'impatienta.

-Et alors? Ça ne prouve rien sur la traîtrise de Kurotshuchi.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que la situation de cet Arancar est tirée par les cheveux? Quelqu'un qui attend la mort se laisserait faire sans rechigner. Mais ce Hollow n'est pas un idiot. Il sait qu'en étant entre les mains de Kurotsuchi, il ne pourra pas mourir. Ce qui veut dire que s'il ne dit rien, la torture persistera. Il sait donc qu'il ne peut pas attendre la mort comme nous l'explique Kurotsuchi. Et que donc, s'il avait vraiment su les réponses à nos questions, nous les auraient dit pour pouvoir enfin mourir.

Yamamoto sembla pendant un instant ne pas savoir quoi penser. Soit ce Shinigami était un parfait idiot, soit il venait de piéger celui qui ne se faisait jamais prendre.

-Le conseil à besoin de concret.

-Il n'en aura pas besoin si j'explique ceci à tous les capitaines de Soul Society… Si vous ne les raisonnez pas, alors ce sont les capitaines qui le feront.

-C'est une mutinerie que tu proposes, sale hypocrite!

-C'est une révolution. Les vouloirs du peuple ne devraient plus être mis à l'écart.

Un duel de posture s'en suivit. L'air de Yamamoto était empreint d'une mauvaise humeur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

OOO

Leurs deux regards s'entrechoquèrent créant une froideur douloureuse. Ichigo serra les dents pour ne montrer aucune émotion. L'endroit sentait la charogne. Le spectacle était pénible à regarder. L'ambiance était lourde, écrasante. Et ces yeux de glace, ce visage torturé par des nuits sans sommeil… Ichigo ne pouvait tout simplement pas être assez fort pour ne rien laisser paraître du profond dégoût qu'il éprouvait.

-Ça sent la merde.

« Oh ta gueule, Hichigo.»

Un des sourcils de Grimmjow se releva.

-Je vais te sortir de là, se reprit, d'un air sérieux, Ichigo.

-En quel honneur, maugréa l'Arancar, faiblement.

-Parce que je ne ferai pas parti des gens qui ne sont pas d'accord, mais qui ne font rien.

Une parcelle de sourire vint ébranler la confiance d'Ichigo.

-Je reconnais bien là l'âme humaine, fit le numéro six, accentuant sa mimique sarcastique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux laisser insinuer?

-La raison pour laquelle tu es ici, c'est pour te sauver et non pas pour me sauver. Te sauver d'être jusqu'à la fin de ta vie un homme lâche et sans conviction.

-Tu parles beaucoup pour un Hollow sans reatsu, grommela Hichigo.

-Et toi, Masque Blanc, que viens-tu faire ici, mise à part m'insulter.

-Gagner ma confiance, poursuivit le rouquin.

-Peine perdue, Hollow, les humains … les Shinigamis, ne peuvent pas et ne pourront jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un de notre espèce. Hé… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne t'approche pas de moi avec ça…

La hache à la main, Ichigo, tête basse, marmonnant des choses que seul son être pouvait comprendre, largua durement le banc de bois sur le sol.

-C'est inutile, siffla Grimjow entre ses dents. Tu ne peux pas couper ces chaînes. Pas avec ce collier de fer qui retient ta force.

Les sourcils d'Ichigo se froncèrent.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi.

L'adolescent mit le pied sur le tabouret. Il leva l'arme dans les airs. Quelque chose se mit à dévorer l'Espada de l'intérieur. Une chose qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà ressentis auparavant. Il se mit à trembler, sa gorge se serra. Qu'est-ce que c'était…

-De l'espoir, souffla le rouquin, du haut de son trône.

OOO

-Tu crois qu'il est constipé? grommela Yumichika.

-Je ne l'entend pas forcer, fit Ikkaku d'un ton penseur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites devant mon laboratoire, demanda méchement Kurotshuchi.

Tous sursautèrent. Seule Yachiru semblait heureuse de voir l'homme-marionette.

-Bouboule!

Les dents de Mayuri grincèrent.

-Je vais t'en faire moi des bouboules, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

OOO

Sans crier gare, Ichigo abattit le tranchant de la hache contre le métal froid des chaînes. Les vibrations de l'impact vinrent ébranler le faible corps du prisonnier. Il grimaça glacialement avant de trouver la force de relever le menton. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en apercevant la fumée qui fuyait de par la fissure fraîchement faite. Son regard vint se poser sur le visage crispé de celui qui prenait de son temps pour l'aider. Un second impact agita les liens. Des sueurs glissaient contre la peau du Shinigami.

-Je ne me laisserai pas abattre. Je… ne suis… PAS COMME TOI!

Un coup plus violent fit voler en éclat des bouts de métal. Une secousse fit descendre le corps du prisonnier, mais la chaîne ne se brisa pas encore totalement. Les dents de Grimmjow grincèrent.

-Ne… ne me laisse pas tomber sur le sol, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Les yeux d'Ichigo vinrent rencontrer ceux de la victime. Un grincement les fit sursauter. La chaîne se brisa, le corps de L'Arancar tomba comme une lourde pierre. Au dernier moment, l'adolescent l'attrapa entre ses bras par le buste.

-Arg!

Le visage crispé de douleur, Grimmjow s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à celui qui l'enlaçait malgré lui.

-T'étais mieux de ne pas me laisser tomber, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Lorsqu'Ichigo sentit des ongles percer sa peau, une étrange sensation vint à bout de sa bonne volonté. Il se mit à trembler.

« Arrête Hichigo!»

« Je ne le laisserai pas me faire mal, gronda le Hollow.»

« Il ne le fait pas exprès et tu le sais très bien.»

« Ne te laisse pas prendre par son jeu. On ne peut pas faire confiance à un Arancar!»

« Ça suffit, va-t-en! Va-t-en!!»

« … à vos ordres, mon maître, râla Hichigo.»

Puis, d'un coup, toute la force de l'adolescent l'abandonna. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il tomba à genou. Un cri bestial le fit trembler. L'homme devant lui se laissa aller sur le côté. Sa respiration était saccadée. Ses yeux restaient fermement clos. Ses dents lui menaçaient d'éclater sous le poids de la douleur. Ichigo ne bougea pas, observant le désastre qu'il avait causé. Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes vinrent lui chatouiller les joues pour venir s'écraser contre les tempes du prisonnier qui agonisait.

-Mes jambes, articula difficilement l'homme.

Sans trop se poser de question. Sans vraiment comprendre la situation, il fit ce qu'il pensait être le mieux. Ichigo agrippa les pieds de son ennemi pour retourner ses genoux dans le bon sens. Ceux-ci saignait abondement et était aussi gros que des melons-miel. Grimmjow trouva la force de se mettre sur le dos. Ses lèvres meurtries bougeaient, mais aucun son ne se manifestait.

-Je… fit Ichigo sans regarder celui qui luttait pour sa vie, je ne te laisserai pas ici. Je te le promets.

Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Cela ne servait à rien de pleurer. Le temps lui manquait. Il avait la force d'apporter Grimmjow ailleurs, mais s'il fallait qu'il l'échappe au sol une seconde fois? Qu'est-ce qu'était un Shinigami sans son reatsu ? Un simple humain… un être normal qui ne pouvait ni courir pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. Ni recevoir un coup de poing sans vaciller. Pourquoi cette situation lui semblait bien plus réelle que celles où ils se battaient, tous les deux, pendant des heures et des heures?

-Ichigo, murmura le bleuté.

Comme il ne l'entendait pas, l'adolescent prit son courage à deux mains pour se rapprocher de l'homme à qui il avait causé tout ce malheur.

-Approche-toi plus, souffla le prisonnier.

Leur nez se touchait presque. Leur souffle se mélangeait pour créer de petites tornades de chaleur.

-Je sais qu'il est de l'autre côté de la porte…

Les sourcils d'Ichigo se froncèrent amèrement.

-Je te le demanderai une seule fois… Sil te plaît… je t'en pris… je t'en conjure… Tue-moi!

Les yeux du Shinigami s'agrandirent de stupeur. Son coeur lui menaçait d'exploser. De tuer un Hollow, durant un combat, il n'y avait rien de plus simple. Mais lui, il ne le combattait pas. Il avait devant lui un homme déchiré par la déception de devoir finir ses jours en tant que prisonnier de guerre. Un être si faible et…

-Ça vaut mieux pour tous, ainsi…

La main de Grimmjow agrippa fermement celle d'Ichigo. La froideur de sa peau fit sursauter l'adolescent. Lorsque ses doigts vinrent effleurer la gorge balafrée de l'homme sous lui, il cessa de respirer. Grimmjow le regardait intensément. Il semblait vouloir l'hypnotiser, le convaincre de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. De la lumière transperça l'obscurité. L'Arancar attrapa la nuque d'Ichigo pour l'obliger à le regarder. Un sourire fit craquer ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-Je…

-Oh? Alors, tu te trouvais ici, Ichigo? Toi qui oses dire que mes médicaments ne sont pas à la hauteur. Nemu, raccroche-moi ce Hollow, veux-tu! Et toi, viens avec moi.

Ichigo se releva d'un bond, barrant le chemin à l'automate. Il passa une main rageuse sur ses yeux pour en dissiper les gouttes sallées. Il mit son index entre son cou et son collier, défiant le tortionnaire du regard.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai ça que je ne vais pas me battre.

Nemu sortit une seringue de ses vêtements.

-Cela dépendra de ton agilité, lui sourit Mayuri.

-Nemu, soupira Grimmjow, si tu n'en as pas envie, alors ne le fais pas.

Ichigo vit le visage du scientifique passer au rouge. Il entendit ses dents grincer.

-Les désirs de mon maître sont les miens, compléta-t-elle.

Elle se lança sur l'adolescent. Il esquiva l'assaut, mais sans s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà derrière lui. Le puissant sédatif eut bien vite raison de lui. Le corps inerte tomba sur le sol, laissant aux regards de Mayuri et de Grimmjow se scruter un moment.

-Maintenant, raccroche-le, fit-il en agrippa voracement Ichigo.

-Oui, maître.

Il disparut de par la porte, la refermant derrière lui. La femme se retourna vers le blessé. Elle se pencha vers lui, mais deux mains, d'une puissance qu'elles n'auraient pas dû, l'attrapèrent par les épaules. Éprise par la surprise, elle ne réagit pas assez vite pour s'empêcher de tomber sur le dos. Grimmjow se hissa rapidement sur elle, oubliant pendant un instant, le mal qui le rongeait. Ses doigts vinrent bloquer la respiration de la femme sous lui. Leurs regards sans émotion s'observèrent un moment.

-Ça ne sert à rien de lutter pour ta vie, Grimmjow, fit-elle sur le même ton. Ichigo n'a fait qu'alimenter le peu d'espoir qu'il te restait. Il t'est inutile de persister, et tu le sais.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Sa tête lui menaçait de tomber. Son visage se crispa en une mine monstrueuse. Des larmes se mirent à dégringoler, ses épaules à frémir. L'étreinte sur la gorge de Nemu se relâcha. Il se roula sur le dos, laissant ses spasmes de désespoir le bercer. Un long silence meublé de lamentations lui laissa le temps de se calmer. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main chaude vint essuyer la sueur qui collait ses cheveux contre sa peau. Il n'osa pas regarder celle qui le caressait.

-Je suis désolée, fit Nemu, d'une voix tremblotante.

OOO

Ichigo dormait à poings fermés, comme s'il n'avait pas été étreint par Morphée depuis des mois. Mayuri, quant à lui, était assis à son bureau, une plume à la main. Depuis déjà plus d'une heure, sa page restait vierge. Il balançait son outil de haut en bas, sans vraiment penser à quelque chose. Lorsqu'il leva enfin son menton, il vit Nemu, assise devant lui, endormie. Elle était belle. Et sa peau semblait plus douce que n'importe quelle femme. Mayuri l'avait créée parfaite… c'était ce qu'il avait pensé, jadis. Mais depuis quelque temps, cette impertinente l'avait déçu. Il passa ses longs doigts sur une cicatrice derrière sa nuque. Et il avait compris qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de la pervertir. De changer sa belle Nemu adorée qu'il chérissait tant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à un tel point que ses yeux semblaient avoir changé de forme. Il se leva doucement, pour ne faire aucun bruit. Il passa une main entre les cheveux de sa protégée avant de disparaître de par la porte du cachot. Une lueur bleue l'accueillit.

-Tu ne dors pas, fit-il ironiquement.

Le prisonnier ne répondit pas.

-Tu trembles, est-ce que tu as froid?

Mayuri s'approcha lentement de sa victime. Il leva une main vers son visage enlaidi. Ses doigts agrippèrent doucement son menton et le relevèrent. La chaleur de Kurotshuchi ne le dérangea pas. Il ne pouvait plus lutter, de toute manière. Il le regarda, néanmoins droit dans les yeux.

-Je vois que tu sais jouer avec les mots, Jaggerjack. Réussir à faire douter Nemu, comme je l'ai vu, ce n'était encore jamais arrivé.

-… Elle, souffla-t-il, elle n'est pas une copie parfaite de toi.

-Non, évidemment. Je ne suis pas un idiot.

-Je le sais.

-Mais toi tu en es un pour avoir voulu prendre du pouvoir alors que tu es dans cet état… Le conseil commence à s'agiter.

-…

-Ce qui veut dire qu'ils te tueront ou qu'ils me laisseront faire ce dont j'ai envie avec toi. Et entre nous…

Mayuri amena ses lèvres près de celles de grimmjow, les effleurant.

-… Ce dont j'ai envie n'a rien à voir avec la mort, lui susurra-t-il.

La proximité du scientifique ne perturbait plus l'Arancar. Plus rien ne le dérangeait à présent qu'il n'était… plus rien. Le Shinigami se recula légèrement. La colère le malmenait depuis qu'il savait le coupable pour la traîtrise de Nemu. Lentement, doucement, il étira son bras vers l'arrière. Le regard glacé de grimmjow s'éteignit pour laisser place à des paupières qui le protégeraient des larmes à venir. De grosses voix s'élevèrent de l'autre côté de la porte. Mayuri se retourna brusquement lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Les quatre intrus restèrent sans bouger. L'un se tenant le nez, l'autre le ventre, Zaraki ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard en prétextant observer le scientifique. Il empêcha Yachiru de se montrer.

-Qu'est… ce que vous faites… ICI?!

-Sous l'ordre du conseil, l'Arancar vous est provisoirement retiré, fit Yumichika, tentant de garder son calme devant ce tableau horrifiant.

-Pour quelle raison, fit ironiquement Mayuri.

-Des accusations ont été portées contre vous, enchaîna Ikkaku. Cet Hollow recevra les soins nécessaires et sera enfermé dans la tour le temps que votre procès ait été clos.

-Je vois, fit-il en soupirant. Allons-y alors.

Il passa son chemin, criant à Nemu d'aller détacher l'homme suspendu.

-Je pensais qu'il allait nous piquer une de ces crises, chuchota Yumichika.

-Il n'a pas encore perdu, grommela l'homme sans chevelure.

Grimmjow tomba sur l'épaule d'Ikkaku qui frissona devant la froideur de son corps.

-Tu es vraiment en vie?

-Hn.

OOO

Ichigo se réveilla doucement. Il se releva avant de mettre sa main sur celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Il sourit. Rukia veillait sur lui. Son visage, qui n'avait pourtant rien d'angélique laissait paraître un sentiment de reconnaissance. Il se laissa glisser sur le plancher, et, d'un effort plus ou moins ultime, brisa, de son doigt, le métal de son collier. On entendit un bruit sourd avant que son reatsu ne se propage partout dans la pièce.

-Je… suis libre, se chuchota-t-il, affichant un sourire aussi grand qu'une porte de garage. Par où commencer?

**Fin du chapitre six**

_On m'a harcelée et menacée pour que je poursuivre cette fic. Pauvre de moi qui suis si malmenée :(_

_Hé hé, je fais une farce. Ça m'a fait très plaisir d'écrire la suite. J'espère que cela vous intéressera aussi._


	7. Chapter 7

**Dismaimer **-- Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et donc pas à moi

**Rating** -- Âme senssible s'abstenir ; torture physique et psychologique incluses.

**Pairing** --Mayuri/Grimmjow , Mayuri/Nemu , Nemu/Grimmjow , Grimmjow/(H)ichigo, Hana/Grimmjow

**Résumé Généra**l-- Après le retour tardif des Shinigamis du Hueco Mundo, ils ont perdu la trace d'Aizen-Sama. Le seul indice qu'ils possèdent est un Arrancar qu'ils ont ramené de force à Soul Society. Tentant de lui soutirer des informations sur les Arrancar et les volontés du capitaine en fuite, ils n'auront d'autres choix que de faire appel à un professionnel de la torture. Kurotshuchi Mayuri ne semble pas occuper que le statut de scientifique et médecin et cela, Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'en apercevra assez tôt. De son côté, Kurosaki ne semble pas du tout apprécier la méthode de soutirement d'informations du nouveau conseil juridique.

**Entre scientifique et sujet**

**Chapitre 7**

Kurotshuchi était assis bien au fond de sa cellule. On lui avait demandé de retirer son attirail de combat, mais il put, sans vraiment de consentement, conserver son masque de maquillage. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose, il reluquait les barreaux de sa cage d'un oeil très attentif.

-Cinq jours et toujours rien, grommela-t-il à ceux qui étaient enfermés dans ces souterrains depuis des centenaires.

Lorsqu'un futile bruit de pas vint chatouiller ses oreilles mécaniques, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. L'homme qui le regardait de haut resta silencieux un moment. Shunsui soupira devant la mimique que lui montrait l'infâme qui troublait son sommeil.

-Alors comment va Nemu ? lança jovialement le détenu.

-Comme tu nous l'as laissée, expliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Oh! Alors j'imagine qu'elle a survécu et…

-Ça suffit, Kurotshuchi!

Le sourire de l'homme marionnette disparut en une grimace digne d'un joker. Il se cala plus confortablement contre son siège de pierre.

-Nous l'avions enfermée très loin de ta cellule et pourtant, tu as tout de même eu le culot de venir la chercher pour lui faire du mal!

-Oh? fit Mayuri, complètement désintéressé. Le vrai scandale serait de voir que ces cellules ne sont pas aussi solides que le laissent croire nos dirigeants.

-… Cette femme t'a toujours soutenu et encore là, même en sachant que c'est toi qui cause tous ses malaises, elle cherche encore à te protéger.

-Je ne l'ai pas conçue de cette manière pour rien, grogna Mayuri, indigné.

-Et toi, tu la traites comme si elle n'était…

-Qu'un objet? N'est-ce pas ce qu'est Nemu? Faite de fibres synthétiques et de tissus clonés?

-Si tu voulais d'elle un objet, il fallait penser lui retirer les sentiments qu'elle tient envers toi.

-Sentiments? Ce ne sont en fait que des ordres que je lui ai implantés. Contrairement à tes convictions, je ne suis pas un idiot. J'en sais beaucoup des choses. Rien de plus fort que l'amour, n'est-ce pas? Je lui ai ordonné de m'aimer, rien de quoi s'affoler.

Un silence vint barrer involontairement la bouche de Shunsui. Son regard froid ne semblait pas du tout intimider celui qui jouait avec sa patience. Il sourit amèrement.

-Tu ne comprendras donc jamais.

-Je comprends ce que je veux bien comprendre, plaisanta Mayuri, sentant qu'il avait finalement gagné cette parlotte inutile. Pendant que j'y pense… qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut?

L'homme chapeauté soupira.

-Le procès est reporté.

-Quoi, encore? grommela l'intéressé. La raison!?

-Manque de preuves.

-Pff… Il n'y en a jamais eu de « preuves », siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Plusieurs personnes ont lu tes rapports pour en sortir des indices sur une traîtrise qui pourrait être tienne, mais…

-Évidemment, ils n'ont rien trouvé.

-Si l'on se base sur des faits et des objets… c'est exact, souligna amèrement Shunsui.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce trou?

-Coupable jusqu'à ce qu'on t'innocente.

-Ce que tu n'espères pas.

-Je n'espère rien, Kurotsuchi. Tes méthodes de travail de m'importe guerre puisque tu trouves toujours réponse à tout. La seule chose que je veux, est de savoir la vérité.

-Savoir la vérité pour pouvoir enfin avoir le droit de me détester!

Mayuri se mit à rire. Il se leva doucement avant de se placer devant l'homme qui avait tenté de le déséquilibrer un peu plus tôt.

-Mais… peu importe ce qui va se passer, commença-t-il, en chuchotant, tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera. N'est-ce pas, capitaine?

-On verra ça.

-Oh, oh! Tu ne veux pas reconnaître ta défaite? Tu le sais très bien… je suis un… gagnant.

-Le verdict sera donné demain matin.

-… À demain alors.

Shunsui fit rageusement volte-face. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il détestait ce type plus que n'importe quel autre. Il le détestait parce qu'il était un méchant… qui ne perdait jamais.

OOO

Grimmjow était assis sur le sol. Il regardait le ciel, mais ne le voyait pas. Il végétait dans cette tour depuis trois jours et on venait tout juste de lui annoncer que le procès allait encore être reporté. Il délaissa les nuages pour observer les petits points noirs qui grouillaient sur le sol qui lui semblait si loin. À cette heure-ci, la seule personne qui pouvait venir le voir était ce garçon. Il se nommait Hanatarou, mais pour faire court, il l'appelait Hana. Grimmjow se recula doucement pour venir s'accoter contre le mur de pierre blanche. Il déplaça de ses mains, chacune de ses jambes qui ne voulaient pas suivre la cadence. Il laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière. Un sourire étira ses lèvres sèches. Ce drôle de Shinigami possédait une force que personne d'autre ne détenait.

OOO Cinq jours avant aujourd'hui OOO

-Ichigo…

Hanatarou leva le nez de son rapport médical, une mine de surprise coloriant son visage pale. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme qui se reposait sur un lit de sol blanc.

-Ichigo… est-ce que c'est toi?

Le jeune adolescent soupira pour se calmer. Grimmjow dormait encore. Il se leva avant d'aller prendre un bol d'eau fraîche. Il s'assit sur ses genoux auprès de celui qu'on traitait de monstre. Il sortit une serviette de coton avant de l'essorer doucement. Le visage de l'endormi était serin malgré les sueurs froides qui ondulaient partout sur son fébrile corps. Yamada épongea le front de l'Espada. Des cheveux ne voulaient pas lâcher sa peau fiévreuse. Il y amena des doigts timides pour le lui dégager. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il laissa sa main retrouver son bout de tissu.

-Attends!

Une puissante poigne s'empara de la manche de sa chemise. Hanatarou voulut se déprendre, apeuré par ce monstre bleu. Mais, l'homme se recroquevilla contre les genoux de l'adolescent, l'empêchant de bouger.

-Ne me laisse pas tomber… Ichi…

Des tremblements empêchèrent à sa voix de poursuivre son chant. Le garçon observa la seule porte de la pièce avec la ferme intention de crier à l'aide. Cet homme était quelqu'un de très dangereux, après tout.

-Je… ne voulais pas, t'effrayer, gamin, fit Grimmjow, reprenant, peu à peu ses esprits.

Hana avala sa salive difficilement. Pourquoi ne lui lâchait-il pas les jambes? Lorsqu'il remarqua le regard livide de son patient, son coeur reprit lentement son tambourinement normal. Il observa longuement son visage meurtri. Il avait l'impression de regarder un enfant à qui on aurait oublié de donner un nom. Le silence, loin d'être lourd, rendait ce moment chaud et envoûtant. L'adolescent se mit à sourire, un sourire que seul un ange pouvait donner. Il plaça une main qui se voulait réconfortante dans le dos du Hollow.

-On ne te laissera pas tomber…

OOO

Rukia, les bras croisés, ne regardait rien… n'écoutait rien. Les médecins venaient de lui expliquer qu'Ichigo était entré dans une phase légère de coma. La cause de ce malaise n'était pas due aux sédatifs que Kurotshuchi lui avait administrés, mais probablement due à une fatigue qui dépassait de loin la résistance humaine. Et que, probablement, un combat entre lui et son Hollow venait d'être enclenché. D'après ce qu'avait lu mademoiselle Unohana sur le conflit entre Shinigami et Hollow, il y avait une chance sur cinq pour qu'Ichigo ne revienne jamais du monde des rêves.

-Il commence à se faire tard, commenta Byakuya. Va te reposer, Rukia.

L'endormie leva des yeux plus ou moins amicaux vers son aîné.

-Je veux rester avec lui. Comme ça, si son Hollow se pointe, je serai la première à lui botter le cul, gronda-t-elle.

Byakuya soupira. D'un air découragé, il salua sa soeur de la tête et passa son chemin. La Shinigami resta immobile quelques instants avant de se retourner vers là où son frère avait disparu. Les réactions de cet homme étaient si peu prévisibles. Il semblait changer de personnalité pour chaque situation différente.

-Je vais garder la porte cette nuit, lui sourit Renji.

-Um.

Sans même le regarder, elle passa son chemin avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta net, sentant que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas. Est-ce que Byakya commençait à déteindre sur elle? Elle fit la moue avant d'entre-ouvrir et de glisser sa tête.

-Oi, Renji! Je compte sur toi pour ne pas t'endormir.

La mine surprise d'Abarai s'effaça rapidement. Un sourire tendre vint ébranler la confiance de son amie qui claqua aussitôt la porte.

OOO

Grimmjow serrait durement les dents. La guérison de ses blessures était pénible. Lorsqu'il sentit la puissance d'Hanatarou l'abandonner, il prit une grande respiration.

-Je suis navré, fit l'adolescent, mais les blessures de tes jambes sont trop sérieuses pour que je puisse les guérir en une seule séance. Je vais devoir replacer tes rotules manuellement et les envelopper de plâtre.

-… ne te sens pas obligé de tout me dire, fait juste ce que tu as à faire.

Hanatarou l'observa un moment. Il lui sourit.

-Je vous le dis parce que je sais que ça vous fait plaisir de le savoir.

-Pfff.

Le Hollow détourna le regard, une moue enfantine déformant son visage mature.

-Ce serait moins compliqué si tu me retirais ce collier de fer, grommela l'intéressé. Je guérirais de moi-même très rapidement.

-Les règlements sont les règlements, répondit automatiquement le Shinigami en agrippant les outils nécessaires pour fabriquer un plâtre. Je vais anesthésier vos jambes pour que vous ne souffrez pas.

-Pas besoin.

-Avec moi, vous n'avez pas besoin de paraître le plus fort. J'aide ceux qui sont dans le besoin, peu importe qui ils sont.

-Et parce qu'on t'a ordonné de le faire, rectifia Grimmjow, presque méchamment.

-… J'ai demandé à prendre soin de ce poste.

-Um?

-Je voulais vous rencontrer.

-Tch! Tu sonnes comme une petite princesse rêveuse.

Blessé, Hanatarou ne se fit pas prier pour enfoncer bien profondément la seringue près des genoux du patient qui lui, fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux celui qu'on appelait « monstre ».

-Oh, grogna-t-il. J'suis pas une bête de cirque.

-Je ne trouve pas que tu ressembles à un monstre.

-C'est parce que tu ne t'es jamais battu contre moi.

-Quelqu'un qui se bat pour un idéal ne peut pas être mauvais.

-Un idéal? Ha, ha, ha! Tu me prends pour qui? Je me bats parce que j'en ai envie et parce que j'aime tabasser ceux qui se pensent les plus forts.

-Vous y mettez du coeur parce que c'est pour votre liberté que vous combattez.

-Tu…! Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de naïf, petit. Et ça va finir par te tuer.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voudriez me tuer, puisque c'est moi qui me suis occupé de vous, et ce, bénévolement.

Grimmjow fit la moue. Il n'avait rien de plus à répondre, ce garçon nageait tout simplement dans un rêve. Il ne semblait pas vouloir voir la vérité.

-Terminé.

-Hein? Déjà.

Le Hollow, souleva une de ses jambes pour vérifier de lui-même.

-Au moins, lui sourit le Shinigami, vous n'aurez plus mal.

OOO Quatre jours avant aujourd'hui OOO

-Voici ton repas.

Hanatarou déposa le plateau sur les jambes de son patient. Il prit la peine de redresser les coussins qui lui servaient de siège avant de se retourner.

-Tu t'en vas déjà? grommela l'Espada.

-Eh? Bien… j'imaginais que de rester avec vous vous déplai…

-Bien sur que non. Viens donc t'asseoir.

Hana ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais de manger en compagnie de quelqu'un le rendait vraiment heureux. Il était presque toujours seul à sa table, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

-Délicieux! hurla Grimmjow, comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des mois…

Yamada fut si surpris qu'il en échappa sa bouchée sur le sol.

-Quelque chose de si bon ne peut pas être gaspillé, fit le Hollow avec détermination.

Il étira ses baguettes jusqu'au sol, mais quelques centimètres le séparaient rageusement de sa proie. Lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire refoulé, un grognement racla sa gorge. Le Shinigami déposa son propre plateau avant de se lever. Il attrapa le morceau de chair de ses baguettes avant de le mettre dans son assiette.

-Je n'ai plus faim, je vous donne ma part si vous voulez.

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'agrandirent. Il étira ses bras vers l'assiette avant de la chiper voracement. Il ne prit pas la peine d'utiliser ses baguettes et avala tout d'un coup. Il posa son regard de glace dans celui qui l'observait avec interrogation.

-Bin… j'imagine que je dois dire merci, siffla amèrement le numéro six.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le dire, j'ai bien vu que cela vous faisait plaisir.

-…

-?

-Tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir?

-Um? Non, je ne sais pas, se recula Hanatarou.

-Si tu pouvais juste…

-Bien, je…

-Seulement…

-Je ne pense pas que…

-M'enlever ce putain de collier!

-Oh?

La mine d'Hana se changea bien vite. De mauvaise humeur, il attrapa la vaisselle sale avant de la laisser dans l'évier médicale.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était non.

-Aller, ça me ferait tellement de bien.

-Je ne le ferai pas.

-Je te promets que personne ne le saura.

-Puisque JE le saurai alors vous ne pouvez pas me promettre cette chose.

-… Et puis de la merde.

Un silence vint les séparer un court instant.

-C'est ce soir qu'on va m'enfermer là haut?

-… C'est exact.

-Ne devrais-je pas aller en prison puisque c'est la tour des condamnés à mort?

-…

-Oh, c'est vrai, je ne vaux pas mieux que mort de toute façon.

-Ne dites pas ça, rectifia malgré lui le jeune Shinigami. Il n'y a rien de décidé.

-Ummm?

-Ne souriez pas comme ça! Je sais très bien ce qui se passe.

-Et que donc, je ne pourrai pas repartir de Soul Society vivant.

Hanatarou soupira. Il ne devait pas prendre pitié ou le considérer comme son égal. C'était un Hollow. Un vilain. Un monstre…mais pourtant, il était si humain. Comment pouvait-on rester insensible?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mourir ne me fait pas peur.

-?

-Alors, j'aurais une faveur à te demander.

-Si cette faveur ne parle pas de ton collier alors j'écouterai.

Grimmjow lui sourit doucement.

-Si Kurotshuchi gagne ce procès et qu'il doit me reprendre… s'il te plait, tue-moi.

C'est le silence qui lui répondit. Hanatarou se redressa comme un soldat.

-Je le ferai.

-Hein? Vraiment?

-Bien sur. Un animal vaut mieux mort que malheureux.

-… ha, ha. J'aime cette comparaison, fit sarcastiquement le bleuté.

OOO De retour à aujourd'hui OOO

De ses yeux dorés, il scruta la salle d'un oeil critique. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Et la porte, elle était probablement gardée.

-Um… On s'en fout de ça, ricana-t-il.

Renji était accoté contre le mur, luttant contre le sommeil. Il entendit la porte coulissante s'ouvrir. De ses yeux endormis, il scruta la silhouette qui venait de se montrer. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsque le menton de l'individu se tourna vers lui.

-Tu! Eh…

-Je! eh… ? Bin quoi, j'suis si affreux?

Renji n'eut le temps de ne rien faire. Le noir l'envahit. Enfin libre, le Hollow, même si cela était contre ses principes, se fit discrêt pour la suite. Sans vu ni connu, il sortit de l'hôpital.

-Bon, voici mon itinéraire, se dit-il sarcastiquement.

1-Détruire Soul Society.

2-Détruire le monde des humains.

3-Détruire… pourquoi toujours détruire, eh? J'suis pas si monstrueux, je vais en laisser un peu aux autres.

4-Voilà qui serait une bonne idée : retrouver Orihime et… oh, oh, on sait la suite.

L'homme se mit à rire sans bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Alors Ichigo, comment tu trouves ça de regarder ce monde de par deux petites fenêtres? Quoi, je te fais chier? Fallait penser au papier de toilette. Tu es vraiment en colère? Pas mon problème, j'ai le pouvoir de te mettre sur la sourdine de toute manière. À une autre fois, mon chou.

OOO

-Tu viens bien tard, commenta Grimmjow.

-J'avais quelques rapports à terminer, je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, grommela-t-il. Ça sent bon, dis donc.

-Tout ce que je cuisine sent bon, se vanta maladroitement Hanatarou.

-Tu manges avec moi, alors?

-Um.

Les joues du Shinigami prirent une teinte légèrement rosée. Grimmjow souria intérieurement. Il allait prendre le contrôle de cette situation.

-Ça me rend vraiment heureux que tu viennes me voir, sourit-il d'une malice cachée.

-Moi aussi.

-Oh, ça sonne presque comme un rancart.

Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent.

-Arrête de me prendre pour une fille.

-Je sais très bien que tu n'en es pas une.

-Mange.

-Avec plaisir.

OOO

Hanatarou reprit le chemin de son chez-soi. Le sourire aux lèvres, sa confiance semblait inébranlable. Sa mine heureuse disparut d'un coup. Il regarda dans toutes les directions avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup. Il le sentait qui se rapprochait… il était cuit. De puissantes mains l'agrippèrent par les épaules avant de le larguer contre un mur. Il voulut crier, mais on l'en empêcha.

-Tout doux, petit, ricana le Hollow. Si tu ne m'avais pas vu, je n'aurais pas à te tuer. Quoi? Pas de ta faute si j'suis apparu devant toi? C'est…!

L'air agressif de l'homme à la chevelure excentrique s'atténua pour laisser place à un visage perverti par des traits un peu trop espiègles. Il s'approcha du cou d'Hanatarou qui lui, sentait ses jambes s'engourdir par la peur.

-C'est bien l'odeur de Jaggerjack qu'il y a sur toi, fit-il en effleurant de son nez la peau satinée de sa victime. Qu'est-ce qu'un jeunot comme toi pouvait bien faire avec cette pourriture?

Les yeux d'Hana brûlaient. Il était terrifié. La puissance qui émanait de cet être était bien trop suffocante pour qu'il puisse garder son sang froid.

-C'est décidé, fit Hichigo en éloignant brusquement son visage de celui de Yamada, je vais changer mon itinéraire.

1-Me foutre de la gueule de Jaggerjack.

2-Détruire Soul Society.

3-Détruire le monde des humains..

4- Retrouver Orihime pour m'amuser avec elle.

Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, hein? Tu n'en penses rien… Bah, c'est pas grave. Mais pourrais-tu me dire où il se trouve, ton petit camarade? Je te laisse parler, mais si tu cris, je bouffe ta langue. D'accord? C'est compris?

Sa main laissa enfin Hanatarou respirer. Il tomba sur ses genoux. Il leva des yeux alarmés vers celui qui l'observait de haut.

-Il… est mort.

-Men-teur.

Un violent coup de pied fit voler le corps de l'adolescent dix mètres plus loin.

-Idiot. Ne risque pas ta vie pour un gars comme lui. C'est juste un arnaqueur.

-C'est… faux, dit difficilement Hana.

Le talon, nu d'Hichigo vint s'appuyer contre la gorge du garçon.

-Où est-il.

-Vous… vous m'étouffez.

-Ah, oui je sais. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est où il se trouve.

-Il est dans la tour des condamnés, siffla une voix grave.

-Je vois.

Hichigo agrippa les vêtements du garçon avant de prendre son élan et de le frapper contre le sol. Hisagi Shuuhei se dépêcha de s'interposer entre le Hollow et le garçon afin de l'empêcher de poursuivre son travail.

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! T'attaquer à un enfant…

-Il n'est pas mort, tu n'as donc rien à me reprocher, ricana-t-il.

-Je vais te tuer.

-Tuer Ichigo? Ce serait triste, non?

-Je me fous autant de lui que de toi.

-Oh, tu vois Ichigo? Personne ne t'aime ici. Tu n'aurais pas dû te battre pour eux… les Shinigami.

-Ta gueule.

-Je ne suis pas un idiot, reprit plus sérieusement l'homme en blanc. Si je me combats avec toi, les autres capitaines et vice-capitaines le sentiront. Et là je serai dans la merde. Je vais donc, moi, te fermer la trappe bien avant que tu ne me montres tes capacités.

Hisagi Fit un bond en arrière avant de déposer le garçon sur le sol. Il dédaigna son arme. Les veines de ses mains semblaient vouloir éclater sous la pression. Le Hollow baissa la tête, lui donnant ainsi un air outrageusement joyeux. Lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'une arme pour battre un Shinigami…

-Que le combat… se termine, riccana Hichigo.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'écrivent et qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic._


	8. Chapter 8

**Dismaimer --** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et donc pas à moi

**Rating --** Âme senssible s'abstenir ; torture physique et psychologique incluses.

**Pairing --** Mayuri/Grimmjow , Mayuri/Nemu , Nemu/Grimmjow , Grimmjow/(H)ichigo, Hanatarou/Grimmjow

**Résumé Général--** Après le retour tardif des Shinigamis du Hueco Mundo, ils ont perdu la trace d'Aizen-Sama. Le seul indice qu'ils possèdent est un Arrancar qu'ils ont ramené de force à Soul Society. Tentant de lui soutirer des informations sur les Arrancar et les volontés du capitaine en fuite, ils n'auront d'autres choix que de faire appel à un professionnel de la torture. Kurotshuchi Mayuri ne semble pas occuper que le statut de scientifique et médecin et cela, Grimmjow Jaggerjack s'en apercevra assez tôt. De son côté, Kurosaki ne semble pas du tout apprécier la méthode de soutirement d'informations du nouveau conseil juridique.

**Entre scientifique et sujet**

**Chapitre 8**

Hisagi et le Hollow foncèrent vers l'avant sans hésitation. Il y eut une fraction de seconde et le shimigami fut envoyé au sol. La surprise de ressentir une telle douleur fut si prononcée, qu'il n'arriva pas à crier son malheur. Son arme tomba quelques mètres plus loin. Hichigo se pencha en petit bonhomme vers lui. Son large sourire avait disparu, mais sa mine enjouée accentuée. Il leva une main en un geste sarcastique et abaissa chacun de ses doigts, un à la fois.

-Un bras, une jambe, une clavicule, le nez et un paquet de côtes. Tant de fractures pour une seule seconde. Comment est-ce que je peux être aussi fort ?

Le blessé se mit à tousser et du sang glissa en rafales d'entre ses lèvres.

-Bah, c'est tout simple, Ichigo n'est plus là pour filtrer mes pouvoirs ou ressentir de la pitié à l'égard de l'ennemi. Il est : Boum, volatilisé, disparu, hors de la carte.

Le monstre blanc passa sa main dans les cheveux violacés du numéro 69. Il tira voracement sa tête jusqu'à la hauteur de la sienne

-Je compte sur toi pour leur dire que je suis très fort.

Il se redressa comme l'aurait fait un saoulons et se traîna maladroitement vers le garçon qui l'observait subtilement et qui tentait de se relever, en vain.

-Pas si vite, jeune homme. J'ai pas terminé avec toi.

**OOO**

Grimmjow ferma les yeux de bien-être. Une douce voix venait de la fenêtre située quelques étages plus haut. Un condamné à mort fredonnait la mélodie qui allait l'accompagner durant son voyage vers l'enfer. Sentant une brise chaude lui bousculer le font, il fronçait les sourcils. Ses paupières se décollèrent lassablement.

-Ichigo? souffla-t-il.

-Mauvaise réponse.

Le coeur de l'Arrancar sauta un battement. Il voulut se reculer, mais une poigne de fer l'agrippa par le chandail. De ses yeux perçants, le Hollow fixa intensément l'autre, oscultant chaque centimètre de son âme. Puis, l'air sérieux d'Hichigo se détendit et un sourire doux, qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu, s'empara de son visage blême.

-Après tous les échecs qu'a commis Ichigo, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu espères encore sa présence… Alors que moi, je suis le seul à pouvoir effréné ton malheur.

Jaggerjack sentit ses lèvres trembler sous ses respirations saccadées.

-Fais-le, alors, laissa-t-il échapper. Tue-moi.

Le sourire machévalique du démon reprit son service. Il se recula et délaissa le chandail du prisonnier. Il se redressa bien droit pour pouvoir l'observer du plongé le plus accentué que sa grandeur lui permettait. La lueur de la nuit faisait briller le contour de son corps d'une lueur céleste.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

-Ah, ouais ? Alors qu'est-ce que je veux ?! Hein !

-Je t'écoute. Demande-moi-le… comme tu l'as demandé à l'humain. Supplie-moi, pleure sur moi et je ferai ce que tu me demandes.

La poitrine de Grimmjow bougeait de plus en plus vite.

-J'attends.

Les dents du Hollow brillaient ardemment dans les yeux déchirés du bleuté. Lutter… pourquoi cherchait-il toujours instinctivement à lutter contre les mains qui s'étiraient vers lui pour le soutenir. Il baissa finalement la tête. Il n'avait plus le temps de penser à son orgueil, qui, outrageusement, reprenait bien vite sa place une fois hors des mains de Mayuri.

-Libère-moi.

Un coup de pied d'une force inhumaine vint percuter la mâchoire du jaguar. Du sang tapissa les dalles blanches du sol.

-C'est ta dernière chance, Jag-ger-jack.

-Je te le demanderai une seule fois… Sil te plaît… je t'en pris… je t'en conjure… retire-moi ce collier!

-Ah… quel dommage. Il ne reste plus rien d'un combattant en toi, plus rien d'un homme. Je n'aurais pas aimé voir l'attitude que tu aurais écopée si cet homme bouboule t'avais, en plus, castré.

Humiliation. Frustration. Impuissance. Chacun des mots qui s'échappaient de la bouche d'Hichigo ne faisait qu'accentuer ces sentiments qu'il avait autrefois si bien reniés.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'existe plus. Il ne reste que ce pauvre Jack. Celui qui va se rétracter sous mes ordres futurs.

Hichigo enfila voracement un doigt entre le collier et la chair de son cou. On entendit crier le métal avant qu'il ne cède et ne tinte contre les dalles. Un large sourire défigura l'Arrancar. Il sentit son reatsu brûler ses veines à nouveau. Les plâtres s'émiettèrent. Et l'homme fut debout. Encore vacillant, mais bien droit.

-Évidemment, tu ne vaux pas grand-chose amanché comme tu l'es.

Hichigo s'étira le bras vers l'extérieur de la fenêtre et agrippa celui qui était accroché par la ceinture à une barre de fer pointue, depuis plusieurs minutes. Il largua le corps inerte sur l'Arrancar, qui, par manque de force, s'écroula sur le derrière comme un piano à queue dans un dessin animé. Il empêcha Hanatarou de ressentir l'impact en l'attrapant entre ses bras meurtris. Un couinement pénible ébranla la douce voix du garçon. Un sourire espiègle griffonna la bouche de Grimmjow. Il le sentit trembler, puis relever difficilement la tête. Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent un moment, alors que le numéro six reprenait une mine plus appropriée pour soutenir sa cause.

-Ne… souffla le shinigami, comme s'il avait parlé à un être cher, ne t'allie pas avec ce Hollow. Pars.

-Alors, quoi ? Je vais partir, tout simplement ? J'ai une vengeance à assouvir, souviens-toi bien.

-Ils… t'ont attrapé une fois. Ils le feront bien une deuxième.

-Oh, tu te soucis de moi, alors que l'humaine et le sort du monde entier est entre les mains perverties d'Aizen ?

Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent un instant. Il venait se rendre compte à quel point son incompétence à laisser ses émotions dormir le mettait dans l'embarras. Ses traits s'adoucirent finalement. Il ne voulait pas faire parti de ces shinigami-machines. Ceux qui ne souriaient jamais et ne faisaient pas la différence entre un ordre bienveillant et un ordre venimeux. Il éleva une main fébrile jusqu'au visage ombrageux de l'ancien Espada, tentant, d'une certaine façon, de lui faire part du peu de sagesse qu'il avait accumulée de son maigre nombre d'années d'existence. Le ton familier qu'il avait utilisé quelques minutes auparavant s'effaça.

-Si vous combattez aux côtés de ce Hollow et qu'ils s'emparent de nouveau de vous, la pitié que les shinigami ressentaient à votre égard se dissipera et ne renaîtra jamais.

-Ba-li-ver-nes, soupira exagérément, Hichigo. Tant qu'il reste avec moi, rien de bien mauvais ne peut lui arriver. On embraye, sil-vous-plaie, je n'ai pas l'éternité devant moi.

L'homme en blanc s'empara brusquement du poignet de l'adolescent, le tordant comme une guenille, pour l'obliger à se mettre à genou. Le visage d'Hanatarou s'éclaira de la lueur que proposait l'énorme fenêtre. Des coulisses bourgogne suivaient les pentes de sa peau. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et brillait d'un éclat sanglant. Il leva ses yeux piteux vers ceux bleutés de Grimmjow ; le suppliant de retourner dans le droit chemin. Le jaguar se redressa sur ses genoux, à son tour, et pencha le haut de son corps vers celui qui lui avait, jadis, donné envie de sourire. Il plaça une main rugueuse sous la mâchoire du jeune et le pouce sur sa lèvre meurtrie. Il pressa fortement sur la fissure fraîche. Il sentit Hanatarou tressaillir. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Si tu avais été une princesse, je t'aurais délivrée de ce monde sanguinaire et malsain pour te ramener avec moi, dans mon « royaume ».

Il y eut des rires étouffés derrière eux. L'Arrancar barbouilla uniformément les lèvres du garçon avec le sang qui réchauffait son pouce, tel un rouge à lèvres lustré. Il se recula légèrement et pencha sa tête sur le côté, mine de réfléchir.

-Mais… t'es pas une fille, sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

Il rapprocha de nouveau son visage cruel pour mieux contrôler la peur de celui qu'il voulait intimider.

-Dépêche-toi de me remettre en état. N'essaie pas de jouer les héros en refusant ; ça ne va que t'épuiser davantage.

Les mâchoires d'Hanatarou se serrèrent inconfortablement avant de retirer la main de celui qui violait les distances que la politesse exigeait. Son regard reprit de la vigueur et son visage se crispa de… frustration… de peur… d'anticipation.

-Je n'aiderai pas un ennemi à détruire Soul Society, lui cracha-t-il.

**OOO**

Oomaeda marchait, la tête haute, en sifflotant maladroitent une ritournelle. Une arme sur son épaule, il finissait sa ronde nocturne pour enfin aller s'étendre sur son matelas. Évidemment, de travailler la nuit ne le dérangeait pas du tout puisqu'il possédait ainsi l'occasion d'épier les jolies demoiselles dormir en petites tenues ; négligeant son rôle de garde. Mais, bon… rien ne lui arrivait jamais à lui, expliquait-il en râlant pour se défendre contre la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait de prendre son job au sérieux. Il entendit un craquement sourd, puis un : « putain ! » d'indignation. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les baisser vers ce sur quoi il venait de poser son gros pied de fainéant. Ce fut un regard noir qui accueillit le sien.

-Alerte tout le monde, Ichigo est en cavale, grommela l'infirme… un certain, dénommé Hisagi.

**OOO**

Une alarme se heurta contre les murs de la ville pour venir égratigner les tympans du Hollow et friser d'horreur les orteils de Grimmjow. Il agrippa le garçon par les épaules et plongea un regard faussement apeuré dans celui de l'autre.

-Si tu ne m'aides pas, je ne pourrai pas m'enfuir !

-Ti- tac. Ti-tac, chantonna l'immaculé.

Hanatarou baissa son menton vers le sol, luttant contre son désir de répondre à ses convictions. Du sang s'écrasa contre les dalles polies, formant un motif abstrait.

-Je…

-Je te promets de partir loin d'ici dès que j'en aurai l'occasion.

Dès qu'il aurait détruit l'intégrité de Kurotshuchi, laissait, évidemment, sous-entendre la phrase. On sentit le garçon tressaillit d'indécision. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Des larmes vinrent effacer le motif abstrait sur les dalles. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Grimmjow sentit la colère l'étrangler. Il pouvait se lever, se déplacer, mais se défendre, il n'en possédait pas le réatsu.

-Bon, baya Hichigo pour accentuer la nervosité du numéro six. Je crois que je vais faire chambre à part. Je vous laisse, mes mignonnes créatures sans défense. Oh, et si tu arrives à le convaincre, Jack, tu viendras me rejoindre. Tourlou !

Il disparut en lâchant un rictuce digne du pire des jokers. Grimmjow secoua le pauvre innocent

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Hana !

Le silence fouetta ardemment les nerfs du prisonnier. D'un coup de colère, il le fit tomber sur le côté. Le garçon ne broncha pas. Enragé, le prédateur se releva hâtivement. Il fit craquer son dos et son cou puis saisit sa victime par le collet. Il le fit passer de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

-Si… tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande, je te laisse t'écraser du haut de ces quatre-vingt-dix étages ! Hana ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Un petit sourire vint angéliser la mine maculée du shinigami. Il releva la tête.

-Allez-y, lâchez-moi.

La porte métallique de la pièce vola en éclats, créant une pluie de lumières scintillantes. L'apparition soudaine du réatsu intense du capitaine fit crisper les muscles de Grimmjow et il s'écroula lamentablement sur les genoux.

-Il est venu te délivrer de ton collier ? ronchona Kenpachi. Viens avec moi.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un des siens était en danger ? Un mal de ventre empêcha l'Arrancar de respirer. Une panoplie d'expressions virent brouiller son visage. Puis, il se redressa avant de se jeter par la fenêtre sous le regard alarmé du capitaine. Grimmjow serra les dents jusqu'à les entendre craquer. Droit comme une barre, aérodynamique, il se laissa porter par la gravité, oubliant à quel point l'atterrissage allait être fatalement… douloureux. Le sifflement du vent grinçait rageusement dans ses oreilles. Il étira son bras vers ce qu'il convoitait. Il chercha déespérément à rallonger ses membres pour l'attraper avant de finalement saisir Hanatarou par la ceinture, de le coller contre sa poitrine et de mettre son propre corps vers le point d'impact. Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé. La chaleur de Grimmjow fit crisper son coeur affaibli. Une explosion de débris vola telle une fontaine décorative et un bruit infernal fit osciller les arbres. La poussière se dilua dans l'air. Une mine affreusement de mauvaise humeur, Grimmjow broyait du noir, allongé comme une mariée entre les bras de Kenpachi qui les avaient rattrapés juste avant l'impact. Les yeux ronds d'Hanatarou témoignaient du soulagement qu'il pouvait enfin ressentir. On entendit un grognement rauque qui fit vibrer les deux blessés.

-J'avoue que ça m'a surpris, grommela Zaraki, mine de détendre l'atmosphère.

Alors qu'il bondissait hors du trou, une petite tête rose émergea de ses cheveux porc-épic.

-Minet !

-J'va t'en faire un minet, moi, gronda-t-il pour lui-même.

**OOO**

Byakuya courrait à toute allure d'une bâtisse à une autre. On l'attendait au cartier général, sous la demande de Yamamoto. Et pourtant, malgré l'ordre, ce n'était pas cette direction qu'il avait prise. Il rencontra au passage Sajin Komamura, l'homme-animal, mais leurs regards ne se croisèrent pas. Comme s'ils avaient su que chacun avait une mission aussi importante l'une que l'autre à assouvir. Le shinigami s'élança vers une fenêtre et entra. Sa bouche forma une mimique renversée. Elle n'était plus là. Il l'avait emportée. Sous un coup de colère, il agrippa un lit d'hôpital avant de le lancer contre le mur. Retsu Unohana ouvrit la porte de la chambre, avant d'arquer un sourcil d'incompréhension à l'égard de celui qui se tenait immobile, une chaise entre les mains.

-Eum… fit-elle, si c'est Rukia que tu cherches, tu t'es trompé d'étage.

Il y eut un malaise, puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, Byakuya reposa l'objet sur le sol et se racla la gorge. Unohana lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait la suivre. Il se dirigea lentement, cherchant à calme l'humiliation qu'il venait de ressentir.

-Laisse ton égo de côté, laissa-t-elle échapper, le temps presse.

Une fois en haut, ils aperçurent Renji, affalé sur le sol. Loin d'avoir l'air blessé, il semblait roupiller tel un mauvais travailleur. Byakuya soupira et laissa la médecin s'occuper du de son lieutenant. Il fit glisser sauvagement la porte et entra en trombe. Lorsqu'il la vit dormir, un sourire aux lèvres, ses ardeurs se calmèrent.

**OOO**

Un faible écho de l'alarme générale se rendit jusqu'aux oreilles des détenus. Mayuri se redressa sur sa couchette. Il soupira. Comme il était sous terre depuis déjà cinq jours, il n'était pas au courant des dernières nouvelles. Lorsqu'un garde fut expulsé jusqu'au fond du long couloir, un sourire incertain le défigura. Il se remit sur ses pieds et se posta devant les barreaux. Les murmures des nombreux prisonniers meublaient le silence. Une voix s'éleva sans que l'on puisse en voir le détenteur.

-Bonsoir à tous ! Je voulais aujourd'hui vous annoncer que le verdict du juge a été prononcé ! Libre… ou pas ?

Les pieds de l'intrus résonnèrent sur les dalles froides.

-Toi… c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Eh…

-Comme t'es balèze… libre !

Les gonds de la cellule cédèrent et le criminel sorti d'un pas mal assuré suivit de dizaines d'autres de ses semblables. Lorsque le monstre blanc s'arrêta devant Kurotshuchi, les sons autour d'eux se rétractèrent. Le shinigami, les yeux ronds comme des billes, ricana nerveusement.

-Je pars quelques jours et c'est l'apocalypse, grommela-t-il pour lui-même, terriblement outragé.

Hichigo recula sa tête comme une poule et chercha à comprendre pourquoi ce psychopathe de médecin était en prison. Il se lassa bien vite de faire fonctionner son cerveau. Cet homme avait été capable de retenir sa vivacité avec une pilule le matin et une pilule le soir. Il en déduit que sa mort lui serait bien plus utile. Il avança brusquement son visage vers les barreaux ce qui repoussa le prisonnier.

-Je dois avouer que j'ai bien aimé ta façon de t'amuser avec l'Arrancar, mais un peu moins la façon dont tu m'as empoisonné la vie en utilisant la naïveté d'Ichigo. Alors, tu vas mourir.

Les doigts de Mayuri se contractèrent et la peur se lut sur son visage de porcelaine.

**OOO**

Un nouveau papillon passa son chemin pour divulguer un message. Byakuya et Unohana sursautèrent.

-Ne manquait plus que ça, soupira-t-elle. Faire des criminels une diversion. Je m'occupe de réveiller Rukia. Dépêche-toi d'aller les aider.

-Ne la réveille pas, fit-il d'une voix ferme, prêt à sauter par la fenêtre.

-Elle sera très en colère.

-je me battrai plus efficacement si je la sais en sécurité, souligna Byakuya.

La médecin lui sourit.

-Tu as vieilli depuis la venue de cet humain, Ichigo.

Il fit une grimace qu'il prit soin de cacher dans l'obscurité de la nuit et disparut. Unohana se retourna subitement au son de pas précipités. Elle vit l'ombre d'un shinigami pressé. Elle ferma les yeux et posa ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

-Nemu…

-Mademoiselle ! s'éleva la voix d'une infirmière auxiliaire. On a besoin de votre aide immédiatement !

-La salle ?

-103

-Bien, va réveiller les autres infirmières.

**OOO**

Des cheveux vinrent effleurer le visage de Grimmjow. Il tourna sa tête pour voir l'ombre disparaître. Il reconnut l'odeur. Un coup de pied le fit voler jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, face contre terre.

-T'es mieux de ne pas essayer de te sauver, cracha Zaraki, suivit d'un petit rire de la part de Yachiru.

Il se releva difficilement, de mauvaise humeur. S'il avait eu la totalité de son reatsu, ils les auraient tous exterminés ces shinigami.

Une petite infirmière avec des lunettes descendit en trombe l'escalier central. Elle s'arrêta devant eux, mais fut effrayée par la présence de l'Arrancar.

-Si… si… les blessés à la salle 103, bégaya-t-elle en jetant un furtif regard à Hanatarou.

**OOO**

Des sueurs perlaient sur le visage de Nemu et voltigeaient derrière elle avec une brillance presque surnaturelle. Sa respiration était difficile, mais cela ne l'empêcha de prendre de la vitesse. Un combat devant les portes de la prison s'était déjà enclenché. Agilement, prestement, elle passa devant Kira, Ikkaku et Yumichika qui ne lui dédièrent qu'un bref coup d'oeil. Elle plaqua un criminel contre le mur qui lui bloquait le passage. Elle descendit le long escalier, entra dans la salle déjà défoncée des objets confisqués et y agrippa instinctivement la bonne arme. Elle sortit le katana de son fourreau. Et traversa le long couloir.

Mayuri, les pieds ballottant dans les airs, cherchait à se déprendre de l'emprise du Hollow qui préparait un puissant cero. Elle releva l'arme, prête à l'abattre. Hichigo soupira.

-Je suis occupé !

Au dernier moment, il dévia le cero vers Nemu qui n'eut le temps que de lancer le katana vers son maître qu'il agrippa aussitôt. Les yeux de Mayuri s'agrandirent de frustration lorsque le corps de sa protégée se désintégra, ne laissant qu'un abdomen et des jambes tomber sur le sol maculé. Les boyaux s'étalèrent, suivis d'une mare répugnante. Enragé, Mayuri se défit de l'emprise du Hollow. Le regard noir d'Hichigo semblait dévorer sa proie, mais la mine aliénée de Kurotsuchi ne l'empêcha pas de hoqueter d'inconfort.

-Bon sang, ce que tu peux être laid.

Des larmes de frustration écartèrent le vieux maquillage du visage crispé de l'homme. Puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent de folie. Hichigo n'eut pas le temps de le faire taire qu'une rafale d'attaques l'effleura.

-Personne ! Personne ne touche à MA NEMU ! BANKAI !

Les murs s'écroulèrent et le plafond chercha à céder, mais résista. Les grands yeux du monstres se posèrent sur l'ennemi. Hichigo émit un sourire jaune. Il lui fallait Zangetsu pour vaincre un shinigami en bankai. Là était la raison pour laquelle il les vainquait tous avant qu'il ne dépense une once de réatsu. Il esquiva un premier assaut. Il se téléporta vers la sortie, mais fut arrêté par un Mayuri en colère. Il l'envoya voler contre un mur avant de se faire, à son tour, projeter par la poupée géante. Zangetsu… c'était Ichigo qui le possédait. Peine perdue, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de lui prêter… À moins que… Il sourit intérieurement avant de se faire ébranler par une autre attaque. Il réussit finalement à sortir du souterrain. Il tomba nez à nez avec Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Matsumoto qui venaient de terminer leur besogne. Derrière lui, l'autre fou s'amenait. Il soupira avant d'accentuer son sourire espiègle. Il apporta ses doigts à sa bouche et siffla. Dix, shinigami, tous des criminels, se dressèrent en demi-cercle autour de lui.

-Je vous les laisse, chantonna-t-il avant de disparaître.

Les hommes et les femmes se mirent à rigoler. Lorsque la bête de Kurotshuchi fit voler en éclat la bâtisse derrière eux, leur bonne mine tomba.

-Va falloir mettre le paquet, stipula la plus âgée des dix.

-Après toi, souligna un autre.

**OOO**

Unohana réveilla finalement l'endormie. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule avec les hostilités qui rageaient non loin d'ici. Elle fut surprise de constater la lourdeur de ses paupières. Elle était fatiguée, les cernes sous ses yeux le démontraient.

-Renji ?

-C'est Unohana.

-L'alarme !

-Je t'expliquerai. Aide-moi à transporter Abarai.

-Ichigo ? Non… il… ne peut pas…

-Je suis navrée.

**OOO**

« Kurosaki… est-ce que tu m'entends ?»

« Hollow ! ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'extérieur ? Ton réatsu ne cesse de se mouvoir !»

« Ah, oui. Je vais t'ouvrir la fenêtre tu comprendras. Écoute, j'ai un petit problème qui… apparament, a décidé de me poursuivre.»

« C'est… c'est le Bankai de Kurotshuchi !»

« Oui, bah, il va nous zigouiller si tu ne me donnes pas accès à Zangetsu.»

« Accès ?»

« Ok… ok. Je l'avoue, même si tu es le maillon faible de notre combine, j'ai peut-être un tout petit peu besoin de ton aide.»

« Zangetsu est une partie de toi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'appeler…»

« Parce qu'il est la partie sympathique de moi. C'est ton vouloir qui a le pouvoir de le faire apparaître, pas le mien.»

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, alors je vais forcer ta décision.»

Hichigo entra par la fenêtre de l'hôpital.

-Bordel…

Évidemment qu'elle n'était plus là.

« Laisse-moi sortir d'ici !»

« Oh, la ferme ! C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça ! Pas besoin d'un mécontent de plus pour m'achaler.»

**OOO**

Zaraki se mordait les doigts pour avoir écopé de la mission de veiller à ce que cet Arrancar reste sage au lieu d'aller se battre sur le front. Assis dans un coin, Grimmjow cherchait désespérément une solution à son problème. Étrangement, ses yeux ne cessaient de voguer entre le plancher et le lit où reposait Hana. Les infirmières travaillaient d'arrache-pied et les blessés arrivaient par dizaines. La jeune Isane ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Par chance, la capitaine de la section médicale, s'occupait de lui donner des ordres précis.

-Si seulement Hanatarou avait été en état…

**OOO**

Le Hollow se souvenait de la force exacte du réatsu de Rukia car il la connaissait bien des yeux d'Ichigo. Il suivit son instinct avant de débarquer dans la salle 103 sous les regards surpris des shinigami paniqués.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

Tiens, c'est nouveau ça… de la bataille. J'ai l'impression d'écrire un scénario de manga. Le combat se termine dans le prochain chapitre… mais on sait déjà tous qui va gagner, nah ?

_Merci pour tous vos favorits et commentaires :)_


End file.
